


Alliance High

by Turquoistar



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, First Dates, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 31,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turquoistar/pseuds/Turquoistar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU where Shepard is commanding a History class instead of an Alliance ship. Started off as a prompt for a High School AU but it currently has a mind of it's own. You'll have to wait to see where it goes. </p><p>Will be dealing a lot with Family and the struggle to deal with your Boyfriend being a different species. I don't have a beta reader and I've done my best to go over to make sure it's not horrible. If you notice something please feel free to let me know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

The tall curvy woman walked around the classroom of young teenagers. She was in a blue uniform with gold trimmings, the teacher’s uniform for the school. The students had similar uniforms just without the gold trimming their uniforms had silver, they had their head down looking over their test. There was twenty of them and one of her but she’s beat the hell out of anyone she caught cheating. She slowed down one row to a young Turian whom was drawing on the edge of his paper. She leaned over and gently put her hand on the back of his carapace, “Quint if you’re finished you can turn your paper into my desk and you may go.” 

The teenage Turain slowly turned his head to look at her, bright green eyes and white colony strips across his face, “Thanks Shepard.” He checked over his test once more before quietly packing his stuff. 

Shepard looked over the classroom, “Anyone finished can go as well. I know you’re all looking forward to the weekend. Just be quiet for those still working.” Two other Turains and the five salarians in her class all started to pack their things. Shepard walked to her desk and set the ‘turn in’ bin at the edge as Quint and the other students turned their test in and headed out. Shepard closed her eyes for a second to take in a deep breath before she waited for the other twelve other students to finish, she glanced at the clock. This was her last class of the day and after finishing next week's lesson plan she had the closest thing she’d had to a date since she was sitting in her students place. The kids finished their test as they slowly filed out of the classroom. 

The last one to turn in her test was a Turian with blue colony marks across her face. She relaxed her mandibles into a what the Turians called a smile, “I hope you have a good weekend Ms. Shepard.” She put her test in the basket, “I know my Brother has been nervous about it all week.”

Shepard took a deep breath, “Soloana did you wait to turn your test in last to wish me luck on my date?” 

Solana rubbed her cowl, “Of course, I’m the smartest one in your class. Do you really think I’d be last without choosing to be?” 

Shepard crossed her arms, “I was a little worried when Quint was done before you.” Shepard was glad Solana didn’t make a big deal about her date in front of the other students. She was already worried about going out with one of the other faculty and the fact that his younger sister was one of her students made it a double edge sword.

Solana shook her head, “Quint has been going to our study groups at meal breaks. He’s really improving.” She swished her hips, “I think he’s trying to impress me.” 

Shepard smiled as she leaned on her desk, “I’m sure Garrus would love that.” She joked knowing how protective he was of her. “Well have a good weekend. Try to have some fun ok?” 

Solana nodded, “You too. And go easy on Garrus he...isn’t very good with females. He forgets his words. Mother tells me that Father was the same when he was younger.” 

“Thanks for the advice.” Shepard stood up as Solana headed out. She took a deep breath before she walked around her desk and started to work on her lesson plan. 

Next week was going to be a pile of fun as she looked over the subject, “Great the Contact Wars.” She put her head in her hand and lean on the desk. It wasn’t ancient history which she enjoyed more, she didn’t have kids whose parents had been Generals when the Temple of Palaven had been built or the when the Asari had discovered space travel. Well expect some of her Asari students, lucky for her she only had a few. Shepard lean back in her chair as the door to her classroom opened. 

She turned as a tall male Turain walked in, he had matching colony marks to Solana, but the left side of his face was scarred from his eye to the center of his mouth. Shepard smiled as Garrus walked over to her. He had a sway to his hips that she heard males do when they’re around females they like. “Professor.” he said. He was wearing a blue uniform in the style the Turains wear but he had black trimming. 

“How can I help you Officer Vakarian?” She called him by this title, Garrus was head of the school security force making sure students were safe and not causing trouble. 

Garrus relaxed his mandibles in a smile as he pulled a chair up to her desk and took a seat, “You let your kids out early.” 

Shepard nodded, “Only fifteen minutes early and do you really think I could have kept them seated the day before a three day weekend?” 

Garrus pulled his mandibles close to his face, “I guess that is understandable.” He started to scratch at some tape that was stuck on the edge of Shepard’s desk, “Are...you still looking forward to, tonight?” he lost the confidence he had just a moment ago. 

Shepard leaned over and put her hand over Garrus hand, “I am. Just going to do my best to finish next week's lesson plan then I’m going to head home and get changed into some civis.” She leaned back and looked at her uniform, “Are you still looking forward to tonight?” 

Garrus nodded, “Oh, definitely.” He sat up as his confidence returned, “I already have the tickets and reservation all sorted out.” 

Shepard chuckled, “Sounds great. I’ll see you a seven then?” As much as she wanted Garrus to hang out with her, he always made her work not so daunting, she didn’t really want to talk about the Contact Wars with him. 

He took the clue and stood up, “Yes I’ll be by your apartment to pick you up. I better go make sure the kids get out of here without killing each other.” He lingered for a few seconds before slowly backing up and turning out of the room. Shepard smirked understanding a bit of what Solana had told her about Garrus. 

She glanced at her computer and sighed thinking of Garrus. They had done some volunteering events for the school together and they both come from a military background. Even though it would be odd for any Turain not to have a military background it was nice to bond over how disappointed their parents had been when they had decided to work in a high school than serve their planet. 

Garrus happily showed her the ropes when she’d transferred to the school. Alliance High was one of the top High Schools for all council races plus some exceptions, a handful of Volas and two Krogan also attended the school. 

Shepard tapped her fingers over her keyboard and sighed again. How could she teach these kids about a War that if it hadn’t been stopped by the Arari before it’s got bad she wouldn’t be here teaching, or thinking about a date with a Turain. She finally turned her computer off and started packing up her things. She’d work on this later, as much as she hated working at home she couldn’t concentrate. She was just as ready to be home as her students had been. 

She shouldered her bag and headed out. The school was on a station but you’d never be able to tell from the inside, the halls with rows of lockers and between the halls plant life grew from varying plants. Shepard headed to the teacher's port where her small shuttle waited dock to take her to the Citadel. Most of the students and the staff lived on the Citadel some had small apartments on the station with the school but those were more expensive and it was cheaper to buy fuel for her shuttle than the rent. 

Shepard’s ship was just large enough to make it through the Mass Relay and dock without having to refuel every time she jumped. She made her way to the large station and docked near her home. She made her way through the wards to her apartment. It was larger than she would have liked, one of her Father’s military buddies bought the place years ago when he had been thinking of settling down but his wife had other plans. The three bedroom apartment was too much for her but she was slowly making payments to buy it, hell maybe someday she’d want to settle down herself. She looked at her reflection in the glass wall near the front door. “Not dating Turains your not.” She scoffed as she dropped her bag and kicked her shoes off. 

She stripped out of her uniform and set it in the bin to be washed and pressed. The unit took the clothes to be laundered. Shepard walked around her home in her under clothes as she went to her closet and looked around the room that was almost as large as her room she’d rented back on Earth. She didn’t have a ton of clothes. One side was her school uniforms and the other was her civis. “Now to find something to wear.” 

A glowing blue orb flashed on, “Ms. Shepard would you like assistance picking out something to wear this evening? According to your calendar you have a ‘hot date’ at 1800 hours.” 

Shepard glanced over at the VI that had come with the house. “Sure you think you can find something in here that says, I’m really into you, but still being casual?” 

The VI blinked a few times, “You have an assortment of casual clothes but none that my program says fits your request.” The blue orb floated around her as if looking at the clothes, “I would recommend either changing your preference in clothing choice or buying something new to wear. I can have it here and ready for you before your date arrives.” 

Shepard sighed rubbing her head, “Maybe you're right. I haven’t gone on a date in years maybe I should...get some fancy clothes. Will you pull up a shop for me?” 

“Gladly.” the orb said as a datapad lit up and a selection of formal but casual clothes was on display. 

Shepard grabbed the screen as she walked out of the closest looking over her options. “What do you think a Turain would find...attractive?” she asked not even sure what the simple VI would tell her. 

“Turains find supportive hips and well defined cowl highly attractive. From my extranet searches they find battle armor and gun pleasing accessories for their mates.” The blue orb bobbed around. 

Shepard tried not to laugh wondering what Garrus would think if she showed up in battle armor. “Ok since I don’t have a cowl and I’m sure battle armor and weapons are not appropriate attire let pick something that shows off my hips.” 

She wondered if Garrus was having a similar problem asking his own VI what Humans found attractive. Shepard narrowed her eyes. “So I have a question. If a male asked you about what Human females found attractive what would you say?” 

The orb flashed a few times, “Human females have a large verity of what they find attractive, from my top searches I find penis size and financial stability as desirable traits for female of your species.” Shepard felt gross that is what the extranet though of Humans no wonder the other species thought so little of them. 

She rubbed her head, “Great.” 

The VI floated around to her front, “I hope this information is useful to you. You should chose your desired outfit for tonight so I can get it washed and pressed for you before your date arrives.” 

Shepard sighed as she tabbed though the dressed and picked a nice leather dress sleeveless that would reach her knees. She added matching shoes and a thick sparkly necklace maybe it would make up for not having a cowl. “Alright I’m going to go soak and take a quick nap. Will you wake me at 1700 so I can get ready?” 

“Yes. I will have your outfit ready for you.” The orb vanished and Shepard took a deep breath. 

She headed to the large bathroom, she turned the hot tube on as she finished striping out of her clothes and soaked in the hot water. She relaxed as the jets slowly massaged her body and the light Mass Effect fields cleaned her form of dirt and sweat. She soaked for twenty minutes before getting out to wash her hair in the shower. Once she was clean as wrapped a towel around her head and slipped into a cotton robe to take her nap in. 

It felt like no time had gone by as she heard something beeping at her. She opened her eyes and rolled to her back. “I’m awake.” she mummered as she yawned. 

The orb popped up next to her bed, “You requested to be woken up at 1700. It’s currently 1703.” The alarm had been going off and she’d barely heard it. She yawned once more then stretched as she slipped out of the robe and the towel around her hair. She went to get ready. The dress was a little on the tight end but nothing she couldn’t handle. She was putting her lipstick on as the VI floated into the bathroom, “Shepard, there is a Turain that has been waiting outside the front door for a last ten minutes.” 

She looked at the orb, “What time is it?” 

“1754.” it stated as Shepard smiled. 

Shepard put her hoop earrings back in then stood up and looked at herself, “How do I look?” 

The Orb bobbed, “You look lovely Shepard. I’m sure your date will be very impressed. Should I invite him in or do you want to wait until he rings the bell?” 

Shepard shook her head, “No invite him in. Tell him I’ll be right out.” The orb vanished as Shepard started to brush and curl her short brown hair. She couldn’t really do much with it but some waves would look nice. She rubbed her hands down her dress, “It’s just Garrus. There is nothing to worry about.” She closed her eyes before leaving the bathroom and walking out into the livingroom. She smiled spotting Garrus looking out the large window that overlooked the strip mall a level below. He was in a black and blue outfit with silver buttons. 

He turned as she approached he had a single blue rose in his hand, “Oh hi, your VI let me in.” he wiggled his mandibles. “I…” he started the he offered her the rose, “I got this for you. I...read it’s proper to...bring flowers. I know you like the color blue.” Shepard took the flower and smiled which didn’t help Garrus relax, “The shopkeeper told me roses were ideal even though he told me I should get red ones.” 

Shepard reached up and cupped the side of Garrus face with her hand, “It’s beautiful, thank you Garrus.” 

Garrus finally relaxed a bit, “So are you.” he put his hand over Shepard hand. His eyes look to sparked as he looked at her. 

Shepard felt a blush come to her neck. “Let me get this in some water and we can go. Don’t want to be late.” Shepard turned to the kitchen to get a small vase with water so the rose wouldn’t wither before she got home. Once she was sure the vase was set she returned to Garrus, “Ready, big guy?” 

He nodded as he joined her and the two headed to the theater, an all Elcor performance of Romeo and Juliet was playing. It was definitely different from the play Shepard had remembered, and it wasn’t quite the same without all of the emotional turmoil that play was known for. Garrus had his arm around Shepard shoulder as they watched the large Elcors monotonically say their lines. She reached up and rubbed Garrus’ hand that was on her shoulder his hard skin felt different under her fingers. She wondered if Garrus had chosen for them to see this play knowing it was about two warring family and their star crossed lover children tried to make it work. 

Shepard glanced at Garrus trying to see if he was as into this play as she was. It didn't hold up to the emotional version to her. Garrus had a blank look to his face she couldn’t read Turians very well but she’d thought she’d gotten decent with their expressions. She was just glad she’d started to be able to tell her students apart. She turned back to the play then Garrus whispered in her ear, “Why don’t they just tell their families?” Meg turned her head and he was still watching the play but had lean in to ask without interrupting the people around them. 

Shepard leaned closer to him, “They are warring families uhm...like Turain use to have colonies right different tribes and I’m sure they didn’t all get along, right?” Shepar made sure she wasn’t bothering the Arari next to her, “What would your leaders have done if they found out one of their own was running of to be with someone from an enemy tribe?” 

Garrus hummed low then he turned, “If they kept it a secret they would be accused of betraying the colony. If they had come forward it could be an opportunity to either end whatever feud was going on or the two could go off and start their own group.” The Arari next to Shepard had an irritated look but didn’t say anything.

Shepard leaned in closer speaking lower, “Well this is a human play...during these times family like these would fight until the last man fell. This is a cautionary tale about what you stand to lose if you act like dumb teenagers.” 

Garrus chuckled, “Maybe we should teach this at school.” 

That was the last straw as the Arari next to Shepard turned, “Would you two please be quiet I’m trying to enjoy the show.” 

Shepard turned, “Sorry.” She turned back to Garrus, “I’ll explain more later.” Garrus nodded giving the Arari a glare before adjusting and pulled Shepard a bit closer. She leaned into his chest finding a sort of comfortable position to lean on him before returning her attention to the play. 

Shepard was glad when the curtains closed over the death scene and an Elcor stepped out to say the final lines of they play. She didn’t want to say anything to Garrus but she’d have rather sit through all day board meetings than see another Elcor only production again. Maybe she could hint at something with a little more action for their next date. Shepard smiled hoping they’d have a second date. She moved to stand up as everyone else did to clap. She glanced at her date whom was sleeping. 

She chuckled and reached over gently wiggling his mandible, the Turain jumped awake. “I wasn’t sleeping.” he looked around seeing everyone else standing. “Is it over?” he rubbed his mandible Shepard had wiggled. 

Shepard nodded, “Yeah, let go I’m starving.” Garrus nodded as he took her hand as the two snaked their way out of the crowded theater. They made their way to the shuttle car heading to the restaurant. 

Garrus landed the shuttle as they got out. He rushed over and helped Shepard out of the car. “So what did you think of the play?” 

She sighed, “It was definitely different.” She took the offered hand as she got out and closed the shuttle cars door. 

She turned as Garrus was fidgeting with his talons. “Sorry I thought, I heard it was an Earth play and I thought you’d like it. I didn’t know until after I’d bought the tickets that it was an Elcor only play.” He glanced towards the restaurant. 

She reached out and took his hand before he twisted his finger off, “Garrus. I would have never been able to sit through that without you by my side. Don’t beat yourself up over it, please?” 

Garrus looked at their interlocked hands and took a deep breath, “Hopefully the restaurant is a better idea.” He forced a chuckle. 

“Do they have food I can eat?” Shepard asked. 

Garrus laughed, “Oh yes I made sure they had a good selection of both dextro and levo food. I’m not about to mess that up.” 

Shepard nodded, “Sounds wonderful.” She hooped her arm though Garrus’ arm as they walked into the restaurant. It took a bit for them to get seated even with Garrus reservation it wasn’t long before they had a table and drinks. 

Shepard took a sip of her fruity drink with a red rimmed glass. “Oh wow, this is dangerous I can’t even taste the alcohol. How is your drink?” 

Garrus beer had a blue rimmed around the edge and he took a careful drink and nodded, “Oh yeah.” He reached to the middle of the table and Shepard reach out to lock hands again. “So since the play was a flop what, would you like to talk about?” 

Shepard shook her head, “The play wasn’t a flop I’m sure it was a wonderful production it just wasn’t...I need a little bit more action. Oh and less monotone, I get enough of that with the Vise Principal.” 

Garrus relaxed his mandibles in a smile, “Right...maybe, next time we can do something else.” His smile fades as the plates over his eyes lowered, “I mean if, you’d like...another. Date.” He gotten the same tone he’d gotten back in the classroom as he looked at his hands. 

Shepard squeezed his hands, “Vakarian.” She said his last name in the militaric tone her Father use to use on her. Garrus sat up like he’d been shocked, “Listen to me.” She softened her voice, “I’m having a wonderful time with you. I wouldn’t have agree if I didn’t want to be here. Please stop doubting. I would love to have another date, spending time with you makes me happy. I really enjoy it.” Shepard sighed. She didn’t like using that tone but she didn’t want Garrus to be like this. He was so funny and confident and to see him doubting himself was like swallowing glass. 

Garrus perked up and he shook his head, “I’m sorry I get like that, I’ve...haven’t had luck with this whole dating thing. I end up saying something stupid or not saying anything at all.” He rubbed Shepard finger, “I’m sure Solana has told you all about my...romantic charm.” 

Shepard chuckled, “She did mention something. I think you’ve done a wonderful job. You arrived on time, you sat through a boarding play you thought I’d like and now we’re enjoying a wonderful meal together.” Shepard cleared her throat, “This is actually the first real date I’ve been on.” 

Garrus scoffed, “What? I’m sure someone like you would have to beat the potential mates off with a stick.” 

Sheperd shook her head, “Oh no, I mean yeah back in high school. I was...well Turians might not have a problem with it but I...slept around a lot. My father told me I was going to end up pregnant living in a roach motel if I didn’t get my act together. He wasn’t very happy about my lifestyle.” 

Garrus titled his head, “You were just letting off steam, is that so bad?” Garrus asked and just as Shepard had thought. 

“Like I said in Turain culture it wouldn’t be bad but in Human society, it’s looked down on to have multiple partner they way I did. I hung out with a bad bunch, then one day the group I was hanging out with...well we robbed a quicky mart and my best friend at the time...she died, took a shotgun blast to the chest.” Shepard looked down now being the one a bit ashamed. “After that I didn’t want to be a part of that life anymore. I cleaned up begged my parents for forgiveness and went back to school. And now I’m here.” Shepard didn’t even know why she was telling Garrus all of this. If she wanted to chase him off she could have just took his insecurities and played on them. 

She was glad to feel Garrus squeeze her hand, “I’m glad, I’m not sure my parents would be ok me dating a criminal.” he joked as the waiter came over to take their order. The young cream colored Salarian took their order and rushed off. Garrus sat up as they finally let each other go, “So did you get your lesson plan finished?” 

Shepard shook her head, “No, I’ll get it done Sunday or Monday. Maybe I’ll write it when I got get my nails done.” She showed off her nails that were a bit longer than she liked. 

Garrus looked over the nails, “Are those, fake nails? Uhm Acrylic I think they’re called?” 

Shepard nodded, “yeah I’ve been getting them done for years. I was going to try and get them done for today but I ran out of time.” 

Garrus gently took her hand and looked over her fingers, “Are you going to be able to write your plan if they are messing with your fingers.” he looked the nail over as if trying to figure out how they grew. 

“No but I get my toes done too I can do it then. It’s not like it’s a hard plan I just have to write it.” She hoped Garrus wasn’t going to ask her what it was. It might be a mood killer to talk about the year long war between the Turains and Humans. 

“If it’s not hard why didn’t you get it done?” Garrus asked as he stopped looking over the fake finger nails and set Shepard hand down. 

Shepard opened her mouth to say something when the Salarian waiter walked over with their food. She’d gotten a steak and veggies and Garrus had a similar looking plate but the meat was more of a dark blue color and he didn’t have the veggies but some other purple stuff that looked like mashed potatoes. She thought she was going to get out of answering the question Garrus had ask but he leaned on his arms still looking at her. Shepard sighed as she poked her broccoli, “The Contact Wars. It wasn’t a topic I wanted to go over before my date...or even on our date.” she took a bite of food chewing it lightly. 

Garrus nodded, “Oh I can understand. Uhm, if you need any help my Father was a General. Maybe if you wanted someone that was there to be a guest speaker I can ask.” 

Shepard pointed her fork at Garrus, “That is the reason that I don’t like teaching it. Other than it was a stupid war to begin with. A good three quarters of my class is likely in the same ship. My Father or Grandfather was a General or Soldier, how do you teach kids who grew up with those story? If I talk about the Human side the Turains will be mad, but if I talk about the Turain side then the Human kids will have a huff about it.” Shepard crossed her arms, “It’s a no win situation.” 

Garrus shook his head, “You’re looking at it from one angle. Why don’t you spill the class up. If I recall you have almost an equal number of Humans and Turains right? Make them do a project on the other sides. Have the Humans learn about our side and have the Turains learn about yours.” 

Shepard leaned back in her chair thinking it over. “Garrus that is brilliant. I don’t need to teach sides just the events and then they can work on the project to learn the stories and history of each of those events. Why didn’t you become a teacher?” 

Garrus shook his hands, “Oh no I don’t have the patience to teach unless it’s basic training. I help with the activity classes and sports but I couldn’t stand being in a classroom all day.” 

Shepard started to cut up her steak, “Thank the Maker for activity classes. I’m sure my class would be an even more of a handful without them. I can tell when someone skips those classes or has them toward the end of the day. Especially the Turians some of the Humans too.” Shepard took a bite of her steak, it was a little overcooked but nothing she wasn’t use too. 

Garrus swallowed his food in his mouth, “We’re an active race. Sitting down for hours isn’t really in our genes.” Garrus cut his steak into large chunks as he mixed the purple mashed stuff on the steak. “I know some Humans are good at sitting for long hours but I know an equal amount that isn’t.” he used his fork and put the large piece of meat into his mouth and tore at it into a small piece. Shepard watched having never watched the Turains eat before with the way their mouths were structured he chopped his food reminding her of how a crocodile or bird of prey would eat. Snapping his jaws around the meat until it was small enough to swallow. He picked up a napkin and wiped his mouth, “Are you ok?” He asked.

Shepard realized she’d been staring, “Just thinking about how I shouldn’t take you to dinner with my family.” Shepard said it not thinking and she rubbed her arms. Garrus looked down at his plate and Shepard knew she had to say something, “It’s just different, not bad.” She smiled. “When I was younger I’d always eat with my mouth open to make my mother crazy.” 

Garrus nodded, “I’ll try and eat better.” he watched Shepard eat a few bite as if trying to learn. 

Shepard wiped her mouth, “Garrus it’s ok. Next date I won't cut my meal so small. I shouldn’t have said anything it was rude of me.” 

“We’re different species, it’s understandable that we don’t...do thing the same.” He cut his food into a smaller piece, “We’re going to have to play a little give and take until we, figure each other out.” He put the smaller piece in his mouth attempting to clew without snapping his jaws; he swallowed. 

Shepard leaned on the table, “Ok, but I don’t want you to feel like you have to change who you are for me. If I wanted to be with my own kind I would be.” 

Garrus wiggled his mandibled, “I agree.” The shared a laugh before they fell into a comfortable silence as they ate. 

An Arasi came to collect their empty plates as the Salarian brought them a check. Shepard reached for it and Garrus grabbed it from her. Shepard narrowed her eyes, “Garrus you bought the tickets to the show let me pay for the meal.” 

Garrus put a credit chip into the black folder and handed it back to the waiter. “It’s fine. I got it.” Shepard sighed she wasn’t going to argue but she hadn’t expected Garrus to pay for the whole evening. 

She rubbed her chin, wondering if he’d looked up the information she’d had her VI pull up on Humans. Maybe like she’d more a dress that showed off her hips he was trying to show of financial stability. She wasn’t sure how to bring it up without threatening to mention the penis part as well. She felt a heat in her gut as she questioned what that part of Turains even looked like. The rest of their body was so rigid and hard, were they like that down there too? “Alright next date is on me.” Shepard slowly stood up as she brushed out her dress making sure it hadn’t ride up on her while she was sitting. 

Garrus stood as well, “Sounds like a plan.” He took her arm as they made their way out getting a few strange looks from the other patrons at the restaurant.


	2. Going home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A missing chapter that I completely forgot!! OMG I'm a space case

The ride home was quiet as Shepard thought about what was going to happen next. She had mixed emotions about inviting Garrus into her home. Jumping in too quick, she didn’t want to assume that he even wanted to sleep with her. Shepard glanced at Garrus whom was focused on driving. She crossed her arms and turned looking out the window as a familiar shopping center come into view. By the time Garrus found parking Shepard had agreed with herself that if Garrus asked she’d welcome not sleeping alone tonight, but if he didn’t there was already next time. They had already agreed on a second date. 

The car parked and they both got out. Garrus walked her to the door of her apartment and she took a deep breath seeing how this would play out. “Home at least.” Garrus said as he looked around. 

Shepard nodded, “Yep, I had a wonderful evening. I look forward to, next time.” 

Garrus nodded then he moved a bit closer, “Me too.” He slowly leaned in as they touched foreheads. Shepard had thought he was going to kiss her but was surprised by the touch. She felt him shiver as he reached out and gently grab her arms. 

He had his eyes closed and Shepard could only guess that the head touch was some sort of kiss goodnight. She reached up and cupped his face; he opened his eyes as Shepard pulled him in for a kiss. It was a strange kiss, like kissing something hard but flexible. He tilted his head and attempted to kiss her back. Shepard felt the heat all over her body as she broke the kiss. 

Garrus was panting a bit then he closed his eyes, “I should go before I ask to come in.” 

Shepard smiled, “All you have to do is ask.” 

Garrus chuckled, “So you can see my penis and see if I’m really worthy of a second date?” 

Shepard chuckled as she wrapped her arms around Garrus neck, “As long as it doesn’t have spikes I’m not too picky.” She took a deep breath, “You looked up with Girls liked on the extranet didn’t you?” 

Garrus nodded, “That and a bit more. I didn’t want to be completely unprepared for whatever happened tonight. I didn't want to assume anything, I mean I hoped…” 

“Come in Garrus.” Shepard reached behind her and entered the codes to get in and pulled the Turian into her home. “Any just so you know, I’m not one of those girls.” 

Garrus followed Shepard’s lead though the house, “Oh what sort of girl are you?” 

Shepard took Garrus’ hand, “I’m more into someone with a good heart, that cares about people. Someone that understands, I’ve never really had physically features that I liked over others.” She smiled looking up at him, “What about you? I know I don’t have mandibles or a cowl, what made to pick me?” 

Garrus reached up running his talons though her short hair, “You have amazing hips, and I’ve always wanted to run my finger though your hair.” Garrus made a low hum and then he sighed, “Also. I gave up being with a female of my own kind a...long time ago. I’m not very attractive for a Turian. The good looks in my family have always been with the females.” 

Shepard had a hard time believe that, “Is it because of your scars?” Shepard reached up running her fingers over the uneven mandible. She was still trying to figure Turians out but she couldn’t see a outright reason Garrus would think he’s unattractive. 

“That, and some other reasons.” He took a deep breath, “My cowl isn’t very symmetrical. You can’t really tell when in my uniform.” He reached up rubbing the back of his neck, “Also not being involved in the Military is sort of a mood killer. I know there are other Turians at the school but they are on reserve so if a war does break out they’ll be recalled. I’m not.” Garrus’ mandible tighten to his face, “I just got tired of being a stress reliever or one night stand and not someone to be with.” 

Shepard reached up and leaning her head in and Garrus chuckled as their heads touched. She rubbed her head on the hard crest, “I don’t know what the future holds, but I want to be with you Garrus.” She put her hands on his chest. “I just want to make sure this is what you want, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” 

The Turian chuckled, “You never have to worry about making me uncomfortable, nervous. Yes but never uncomfortable.” 

Taking it as a sign Shepard started up unbutton Garrus shirt. She pushed the loose fabric out of the way revealing his hard chest plates. He helped her as the shirt fell to the ground. Shepard looked at his cowl seeing what he’d been talking about one side wasn’t as circular as the other. Shepard reached up and ran her hands around the crest of his cowl. Garrus let off a low purr as he nuzzled her. “Will you help me out of this dress?” 

Garrus opened his eyes then he nodded as he reached behind her finding the small zipper. He caught his talon in the tab and slowly pulled it down. She could feel his heartbeat quickening as the leather dress slips from her. Shepard had forgotten that the dress had a built in bra so she stood in the middle of her living room in just her underwears and stockings. She jumped as the VI popped up, “Shepard would you like me to close the blinds?” 

She wrapped her arms around her breast, “Yes, and can you give us a romantic atmosphere?” The VI bobbed before the blinds over the large window started to close and the lights dimmed. She felt her own heart starting to take off as soft music started to play. 

Shepard felt herself being lead to the couch, Garrus was careful with his sharp nails as he took a seat pulling her to his lap. She put her hands on his shoulder as she adjusted to straddle him without his hard skin digging into her’s. “Permission to act freely?” he looked at her and Shepard nodded as he leaned forward, a thick blue tongue left his mouth licking her sensitive nipple. Shepard moaned as he pleased her. Garrus’ other hand gently squeezed her other breast, she tensed feeling the sharp smooth teeth over her nipple but Garrus was overly tender and she never felt a sting of pain. She wonder if he’d ever been with another Human before; she pushed it from her mind just living in the moment. 

Garrus stopped then he switch making sure to be just as attentive to her other breast. Shepard felt the heat rising through her body and Garrus took a deep breath and she heard him hum. “Garrus.” she whimpered and the Turian stopped and looked at her. Shepard leaned in as she kissed him. He returned the gesture she flicked her tongue over his and she was rewarded as she felt his tongue against hers. They kissed until Shepard had up break it to catch her breath, “I wish I would have done some...research. You clearly have an idea of what you're doing.” 

Garrus chuckled, “The joys of the extranet.” Garrus pulled Shepard closer licking her neck, “Just let me worship you.” he whispered in her ear. 

Shepard shook her head, “I want to please you too Garrus. It’s not just about me.” 

Garrus titled his head, “Alright, so Turians...uhm soft spots. Are our necks and right above our hips.” He looked to his right and touched just above his hips. Really any place we don’t have plates but those are the more common sensual zones.” 

“Oh so if I.” Shepard leaned in nuzzling Garrus neck then slowly started to lick it. Garrus shivered as he moved his head to expose more of his neck. “Like this?” she whispered as Garrus made a low rumbling sound close to the purr a cat might make. 

“...yes.” he got out then he started to rubbed Shepard’s body while she ran her teeth over the thick flesh. “I’m...going to take my pant off. Ok?” Shepard nodded not stopping her work on his neck. She shifted and then pushed herself up so Garrus could pull his pants off without her dismounting. It took long enough that Shepard thought she should have gotten off so he could focus on the task but relaxed as she felt Garrus grab her hips as she slowly sat back down. She pulled herself from his neck and looked down between them. His gray plates covered his body like armor but the part the threw her a bit was not seeing anything between them that resembled a cock. “It’s behind my plates.” 

Shepard looked up, “What?” 

Garrus chuckled, “Palaven's weak magnetic field means solar radiation levels are greater than those found on other habitable worlds. That’s why we have thick plates all over our body; also why we keep soft tender parts hidden.” Shepard nodded as she reached between them carefully feeling out what Garrus was talking about. “Careful…” He took a deep breath as Shepard found the slit between his plates. “Don’t force your way in. It’ll come out when I’m ready.” Shepard gentle ran her finger over the slit, she felt the edges get wet as Garrus purred then he wrapped his arms around her, “Hold on.” Shepard stopped her teasing as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he slowly stood up. 

She wrapped her legs around his slender waist as he carried her to the back. He looked around and Shepard looked, “That way to the bedroom.” He followed her directions and carefully set her on the bed. 

Shepard sat down and slowly pulled off her panties which had gotten wet with all the heat she had building up. “What other tricks you have up your sleeve?” Shepard asked as the Turian leaned over her. 

She crawled back on the bed as Garrus nuzzled her beast and nipped and licked down her body. She took a deep breath as he started rubbing the edges of her like she’d been doing to him. Then he slowly pushed in rubbing her citerus. She took a deep sharp breath as pleasure rushed over her like a wave. She heard him purr again before he removed his finger and then she felt a warm wetness that made her shiver. She looked down seeing Garrus’ head between her legs. She didn’t expect him to eat her out but she was overjoyed to be touched. 

He flicked his tongue over her making her moan and purr herself. She reached down taking told of this fringe, as she grabbed them Garrus pushed inside her wiggling this thick touch inside her. “Oh Marker!” Shepard called out biting down on her lip. Breathing felt hard but she knew her lungs were easily filling with air as her vision blurred. She felt waves of static over her body and her left hip start to lock up. She ignored her hip as she felt her climax started to build with the force of an atomic bomb. Maker had it really been this long since she’d been fully satisfied, her thought were cut short as the tongue reached deeper inside of her than she thought possible licking around her cervix wall. Shepard tighten her grip on Garrus’ fringe as she felt the muscles in her legs and abs tighten and her joints locked. Then everything relaxed as waves of pleasure shot through her like lighting. “Oh Garrus!” She cried out as she climaxed as her body became a pile of jelly. 

Garrus licked his lips as he sat up. Shepard was breathing deeply as Garrus crawled up lying next to her. “Good?” 

Shepard nodded as she lifted her arms over her head and stretched. “Wow that was amazing.”

Garrus looked proud of himself, then he looked down, “Oh and that was just foreplay.” 

Shepard shifted looking down spotting the thick light blue member jetting from Garrus body. Shepard slowly sat up, “My turn.” She smiled and Garrus mandible tighten to his face as she gently touched his cock. Garrus turned to his back as Shepard explored that new appendage. 

It was thicker than she’d expected it to be, with deep ridges along the top. She put her hand around it feeling how much softer it was than the rest of his body. Garrus hummed as she touched it. The color confused her for a moment when she remembered Turian blood was a deep blue color and she smirked before lowering her head licking the tip. She glanced at Garrus making sure he was ok before she wrapped her lips around the cone shaped head, Garrus breathing deepen as she sucked and licked him. She felt a growing itch to have him inside her but she wanted to share with him like he’d shared with her. She released the head licking down the shaft. “Oh Spirits.” she heard Garrus mumble. 

Shepard felt good as she ran her teeth over him then she felt a hand in her hair. Just rough enough to pull her back. She looked up as Garrus was looking down at her with a strange expression. She thought maybe she’d done something wrong. “Too much?” 

Garrus nodded as he relaxed, “If you kept that up this moment would have been over too quickly.” He let go of her hair and he sat up, “Sorry if I hurt you I just, didn’t want to finish yet.” 

Shepard ran her hands through her hair, “It’s fine.” She moved to sit with him, “So did you like it?” 

“Oh yeah.” He started nuzzling and licking her neck. “I’ve never had anyone do that before.” 

Shepard chuckled as he rubbed Garrus neck while he nuzzled her, “I would guess Turian’s teeth make that sort of dangerous.” 

“Very much so.” Garrus pushed Shepard to her back and climbed over her, “Ready for me?” Shepard nodded as she felt Garrus reach down. Shepard took a deep breath as she felt the tip of him slowly push into her. She dug her nails into her cowl as he filled her, she heard a snap as pain filled her right hand. “Ouch.” She pulled her hand back and Garrus sounded worried, “Did I hurt you?” he took a moment to realize it was her hand. 

Shepard shook out her hand she’d broken a nails on Garrus hard body. “I’m fine just broke a nail.” Shepard wiggled pushing Garrus deeper into her. She moaned as he leaned in kissing her as he pushed completely into her. Shepard had never felt his full before and she couldn’t wait for him to start thrusting. He started off with slow shallow thrust as if testing what Shepard body could handle. She was glad for his tentativeness but she really just needed it. “Oh Garrus. More.” She scratched his neck trying to not break another nail. 

His movements hit deeper and faster as the ridges flanked her inside making her body scream for more. Her ears filled with their moans and hums as her pounding heart attempted to keep up. Her body slick from sweat as her body spread the heat and need that sparked from every nerve. The thought of how different they were was drowned out from the sear pleasure as tension built. The only thing that shot though was her hip locking up; she tired to move it without interrupting Garrus’ rhythm. Garrus reached down and pulled the leg up allowing it to pop out of it’s lock. The pain was dull but Shepard knew it would hurt later. Garrus thrusted in hard enough that she was sure he’d released but she didn’t feel that well of warmth that usually followed. Garrus was breathing hard as he waited deep inside her. “Shepard.” He breathed out. 

She slowly released his neck, “Call me, Jane, please!” 

He nodded, “My Jane.” He nuzzled her, “I...want to ask if I can release inside you, or if you didn’t want that.” 

Jane rubbed the sweat from her forehead, “Maker please. I need all of you Garrus.” She pulled him into another kiss. 

He licked her lips, “Do you want to switch position I sense your leg is hurting you.” 

Jane nodded as she carefully rolled to her side doing her best to keep Garrus inside her. She got on her knees and rested on her arms. Garrus’ ridges hit a whole new area making her cry out at the movement. Garrus rubbed her hurting hip for a bit before he started moving again starting as he’d done before with short shallow thrust that slowly grew. Tension build as she felt her climax building a deep growl could be heard as her muscles tensed and then released making everything but her bad hip ripple with pleasure. Garrus pushed in hard as the warmth came filling her with a foreign heat that made her head swim. Jane rested her head on the bed as she bask in the afterglow as a nagging pain in her hip told her she needed to move. She slowly pushed herself up and looked behind her. Garrus had his eyes closed and he was breathing deeply. “Garrus?” she whispered. 

Blue eyes half opened looking down at her. She felt him slowly pull out and moaned at the emptiness he left inside her and the pleasant heat started to fade. Jane tensed not wanting to lose any more of the heat than she had too as Garrus slowly laid down on the bed next to her. He was still breathing hard as he closed his eyes. She’d never seen a worn out Turian before. It was good to know they had a limit. She slowly laid down shifting her hip to a more comfortable position facing him. “Hey big guy. You ok?” 

Garrus slowly opened his eyes and he relaxed his mandibles in a smile, “Definitely.” He leaned in rubbing his head on hers. “How is your leg?” 

Jane sighed, “Yeah sorry I should have told you.” She pulled a pillow under her head, “I got into an accident a few years ago. My hip has never been the same, it locks up when I sleep wrong...or have amazing sex.” 

Garrus chuckled, “I hope it was because of the amazing sex and you weren’t sleeping.” He ran his hand through her sweat soaked hair, “My Jane.” 

Jane smiled, “My Garrus.” she leaned in and kissed his scarred Mandible. “Let’s go take a shower. Then we can...if you want, go cuddle up in one of the other rooms.” 

Garrus nodded as he sat up, “How many rooms does this place have?” 

Jane sighed, “Three bedrooms, three bathrooms, and large office. Tow bars and three different living areas.” 

Garrus sat up, “Wow that is a ton of space. What do you need all that for?” 

Jane sighed as she slowly stood up, “I don’t, but when I transferred here I couldn’t find anywhere to live. One of my Father’s buddies bought this place when he was going to start a family. Well his wife wanted to live on Earth, so he kept the place as a vacation house. When he heard I couldn’t find anywhere to live he started renting it to me. Then I found out last month that if I wanted the place I could make house payments instead of rent. It felt like a good investment.” Shepard reached her hand out to help Garrus up and he followed her to the larger bathroom upstair. “Maybe someday I’ll have a reason for all the space.” Garrus looked around as they went to the hot tube and Jane slowly got in. It didn’t feel as hot as it should have but she didn’t usually get in right after sex. 

Garrus stood at the edge of the tube looking down at the water. “I thought you said a shower?” 

Jane splashed the bubbly water, “What don’t want to soak with me?” 

Garrus shook his head, “Bodies of water are not...really my thing.” Jane nodded as she got out. 

Even though the warm water helped her hip she didn’t want to make Garrus uncomfortable. “Ok the shower is in the other bathroom.”

She walked across the hall into the other bedroom with a shower in it. She start the water on and got in. Garrus easily join her as they washed each other off. “Sorry I didn’t think that a bath would have been good on your hip. Why didn’t you say something?” Garrus said as he ran his fingers through her hair. 

Jane leaned back at Garrus massaged her scalp, “It’s not a big deal. If it keeps bothering me I can go soak later. Besides I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable for my sakes.” 

Garrus nuzzled her as the hot water rushed over them, “Turians...can’t swim.” 

Jane narrowed her eyes and turned to face him, “Really?” 

Garrus nodded, “We’re heavy and we don’t...float like other races. I know some have learned but they still don’t go in water were we can’t stand up and be above the surface. When I first visited the Citadel when I was younger. I got into a fight with an Asari, she pushed me and I fell into the lake. I...it was a bad experience and I have a hard time being around...it.” He glanced up at the shower head, “Showers were even hard for a while but I got over that.” 

Jane took Garrus hand, “I’m sorry, hey if you ever feel like facing your fears I’ve been told I’m a great teacher.” 

Garrus chuckled, “It’s ok I’ve gone this long I’ll be ok. Not like I need to be around water anyway on a space station.” Garrus took a deep breath, “But thank you. If I ever decide to face my fears. I’ll let you know.” 

They finished their shower, Jane wrapped her hair in a towel as they curled up on the bed and drifted to sleep in each other's arms.


	3. Contact Wars 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard is trying to deal with teaching her students about the Contact Wars (Relay 314 Incident) and she works on dealing with her growing relationship with Garrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to remind you that I don't have a beta reader so I did my best not to have lots of mistakes but they happen, Please let me know if you found something.

Jane tapped her freshly done nails against her desk; they were filed to more of a point than she usually got but they were not sharp enough to be out of guideline. She’d chosen a deep blue this time to match Garrus colony markings, which Solana had noticed the first day back. Jane sighed as she looked at the calendar it was the middle of the week of their first segment and she was already done with this current lesson plan. Garrus had a great idea making the kids learn the stories from the other side but it wasn’t going as smoothly as she liked. She had a handful of Human parent complains that she was trying to turn their kids against them. The door to her classroom opened and she smiled seeing her Turain boyfriend. “Didn’t see you in the lunch line so I brought you some.” He set the tray of food on the edge of her desk. 

Jane reached for the tray and started at it. Garrus pulled up a chair with his own tray and started eating, “Thanks Garrus.” she said picking at an apple. 

He took a bite of food having been practicing eating without being so loud, “You’ve been under a lot of.” The classroom phone rang and Jane sighed. 

Garrus watched the phone before she answer, “Class eighteen, Ms. Shepard speaking.” The phone was answered by another angry parent. Jane leaned her head on her hand as she listen to the parent rant about their child learning about the Turain victims of Shanxi. And how their grandfather had died trying to take the colony back from those filthy birds. “I sorry for your situation Mr. Lexton but I’m just trying to show that there are two sides to every war and since your son already had a deep connection to what happened on our side I…” She stopped as more yelling could be heard. “I understand Mr. Lexton. This isn’t about making anyone love the Turains it’s about education and...hello?” Jane narrowed her eyes and slammed the phone down. “Fuck this job.” She growled. 

Garrus sighed, “Have you been getting a lot of those?” Jane nodded as she started to eat. “I’m sorry I didn’t know it was going to cause you trouble.” 

Jane shook her head then she swallowed her food, “It’s not your fault. I knew this was going to happen. It happens every time I teach this subject. I’m a teacher, I’m support to expand the minds of our children teach them to be smart and well rounded so they don’t repeat the mistakes of history. I was fired from the first position on Earth because I tried to explain to the kids that Humans were not the good guys of the war. There are no good guys or bad guys just different side in war. There is always a reason, a good reason on both sides why their fight is justifiable.” 

The Turain nodded, “Are they all Humans?” He cross his arms over the desk, “I mean the only ones complaining about it?” 

“So far. If any of the Turain parents are upset they are at least keeping it to themselves.” Jane started mixing her mashed potatoes not sure if she was still hungry or not. She hated getting yelled at for doing her job. 

Garrus nodded, “Maybe you should reach out to the parents too. Your Father was in the military see if you can convince some of them to come in. Prove your point to the parents with the problem.” Shepard sighed and Garrus stood up, “Just hear me out. They don’t know you have parents in the Alliance, if you bring some Human Generals in to talk to them they can see that you’re not just…” Garrus sighed, “A Turain lover.” He said it sharp as if it was some twisted joke. 

Jane laughed, “Well I sort of am.” 

Garrus shook his head, “No. You’re a wonderfully respectful person that tried to understand all situation from both sides. The fact that we’re dating doesn't give anyone the right to think less of you.” Jane looked at him and could see that angry look that some of her Turain students would get right before they went and started a fight. 

Jane stood up, “Garrus.” She reached out to him and trying to calm him down. He shook his head his mandibles pulled back showing off his teeth. “I know this isn’t right but getting angry over it it’s going to help.” She walked around the desk and put her hands on his cowl, “I’ll have a meeting the the Principal and see if I can arrange something. Or at least talk to him to make sure none of this gets me into trouble.” 

Garrus looked at her, “If those stupid...people do anything to threaten your job. I’ll shove my boot up their ass!” He was calming down slowly as he leaned into Jane pushing their head together. 

Jane nodded, “I’ll take care of it. You should go cool off. Lunch is almost over. Maybe after school we can met up at that shooting range near my apartment. Take out some terrorist scum to...relieve some tension.” 

Garrus nodded, “Sounds like a second date?” 

“Sounds great.” She kissed his mandible then took a step back right as the bell rang signalling the end of lunch. “Now go on, make sure all those kids get to class.” 

The Turain smiled as he wiggled his mandibles before heading out. Jane crossed her arms wondering how she lucked out with someone like Garrus. Jane went though the rest of her day teaching as if she didn’t have a small mob of angry parents calling her about her teaching. None of her students acted like they had any problems with her lessens. 

When her last student was out the door and Asari walked in. She wore a blue uniform but instead of the pants she had a straight cut skirt the went to her knees, “Ms. Shepard you wanted to speak with me?” 

Jane stood up, “Yes, thank you for coming to see me Amarilla. I’ve run into a problem and I wanted some insight.” Amarilla nodded as Jane went on, “So I’ve been teaching about the Contact Wars. I’ve been trying to teach the facts and I thought it would be beneficial to the students is they did a side project learning about the effect of the war from a different point of view than their own. So I split the class in two; my Human students with Salarian and Asari to make it even do research on Turain victims and heroes during the events we’ve been studying and then I have the Turains and the remaining students learn about the war from the Humans stance.” 

Amarilla sighed shaking her head, “Let me guess you’ve had a lot of angry parents think you’re trying to brainwash their children?” 

Jane nodded, “I know I’m not a bad teacher, but this subject has been a thorn in my side since I started teaching. I almost didn’t get this job because I was fired from my first teaching position for this.” Jane crossed her arms, “I know there are unhappy parents but I wanted to talk to you and explain myself before...I had a history repeat itself and I was jobless.” 

The Asari smiled, “Shepard you’re one of the best teachers at this school. Until this week I’ve heard nothing but good things from your students and their parents. I know this is a challenging subject to teach and I want you to know that as long as you’re respectful and doing your job, you don’t have to worry about your job. Do you have any ideas of how to solve this problems?” 

Jane took a deep breath, “The only thing I can think of is to invite the parents and students in that are having concerns and...well my Father fought in the War. Maybe if I can explain to them that I’m not trying to turn their kids against them.”

“That would be a good idea for the Human families. What about the Turain families?” Amarilla asked. Jane didn’t have any idea. She’d only talked to angry Humans about their kids she hadn’t gotten any complains from the other side; even though she knew their had to be some.

Jane scratched her neck. Then she took a deep breath, “Maybe I could do something similar. See if I can get someone a respectable Turian soldier or General to come in and talk to the parents.” 

Amarilla nodded, “And how would you convince someone in the Hierarchy to come and speak highly enough of you to sway them?” the Asari crossed her arms and Jane didn’t know if she was challenging Jane to find this person or if she was questioning her. 

“I don’t know but if I did could I arrange a meeting with the parents?” Jane asked not wanting to start anything with her boss. 

Amarilla nodded, “Just inform me of when, make sure it's a few weeks out so I can make sure the parents are given proper notification. Is that all?” Jane nodded. Amarilla smiled, “Good, I hope you have a good rest of your day.” and with that she turned heading out of the classroom. Jane sighed and rubbed her head. The subject of the Contact Wars was only a three week course but she couldn’t have the parents questioning her teaching the rest of the year. 

She packed her stuff heading home, she was looking forward to shooting with Garrus later she’d let out some of her pent up stress killing VI in the shooting range. 

She was in light armor as she ducked behind a crate. She reloaded her shotgun and peeked around the corner. She spotted the white and yellow armor of the enemy and then she charged around the crate and charged the taller guard blasting him off his feet before aiming her shotgun at his chest and blowing him away. “Nice shot.” she heard Garrus in her ear as she looked around; another guard was charging her and she raised her gun just in time to watch his head explode. 

She turned to look seeing the glint of Garrus sniper from the top of a building. “Nice shot, yourself.” she lowered her gun as the timer started until the next round started. 

“So how did your meeting with Amarilla go?” Garrus asked as the timer buzzed and a new wave of enemies entered the range. 

Jane raised her gun and carefully looked for her next target, “Well I think it went good. She told me she’d arrange a parent meeting ‘if’ I could find someone with a high enough respect with the Hierarchy to convince the Turain parents I wasn’t brainwashing their kids.” 

Jane rushed in blasting a few guards and a sentry when Garrus asked, “I thought it was just Humans who were upset?” 

One of the guards on the far side head blasted off as Jane made her way through the warehouse, “Well I guess they don’t bother to talk to the teachers and go straight to the Principal.” Jane reloaded her gun, “I already sent a message to my Father he told me to give him a call once I was home.” 

Garrus chuckled, “My Father was a General. He’s also friends with the Primarch not saying we can get a Primarch to come talk to a bunch of angry parents but it gives him some more weight.” Jane walked in taking out a few more guards, “I can talk to him for you if want.” 

Jane sighed, “If you can have him come talk to me that would be great. If I can convince him I’m trying to do the best for these kids he will be able to convince their parents.” 

“That won't be hard he already respects you from what me and Solana have told him about you.” Garrus reassured her as he sniped another enemy. 

Jane sighed as she took out the last sentry in the wave. The timer started for the last round, “He’s not mad that you’re dating a Human?” Jane looked around as the buzzer went off. 

A wave of guards rushed out and she jumped back as they opened fire. She jumped behind a crate as the bullets flew past her. “You ok?” She heard Garrus asked. She waited for a break in the fire before she peeked out taking aim and blasting the closest one. “And no my Father isn’t mad about me dating a Human. He’s happy I found someone that makes me happy.” Jane took a deep breath as she ducked behind her protection to reload. She hadn’t told her parents about Garrus, she wondered if they could be as accepting as Garrus’ family had been. 

She jumped out and charged in doing her best to dodge bullets and taking men out. Garrus took a sentry before he could set up a turret. Jane blasted a centurion so close he exploded from the force. Jane took out the last one then a large explosion came from the other side of the field. “I think that’s the boss. You ready?” Jane adjusted her head piece. 

“Oh yeah, be right down.” Garrus called out. Jane looked over as she saw Garrus get up from his perch and quickly made his way to her. The two of them headed to the beginning platform where a large Ajax was waiting for them. Garrus kept it distracted while Jane made her way around shooting the large mech. Jane rolled out of the way at it started to shake and then explode. She peek around at the burnt ground where the mech had been as the sky lit up, “New Record High Score!” The VI charred for them and Garrus rushed over, “Alright new record!” 

Jane stood up, “We make a great team Vakarian.” 

The Turain agreed, “If I ever have to go into battle with anyone. I would be happy to follow you into hell.” 

Jane smiled as she rocked a bit, “You’re so romantic Garrus.” She looked up and he leaned into her to share a kiss before the game kicked them out. On the way out Garrus registered their names in the system ‘Shakarian’ Jane looked at the name, “Did you just combine our last names?” 

Garrus nodded, “Yeah, Solana and her friend do it when they have talk about couples. I asked her what ours would be and she came up with this.” 

Jane chuckled, “Kids these days. Her friends weren’t around when you ask were they? I’d like to know if I was going to to be playing twenty question with a bunch of teenagers about my personal life.” 

“Nope it was at our family dinner.” He walked away from the computer, “Speaking of dinner would you like to join me for some?” 

Jane nodded as she walked into the small locker room to get out of the borrowed light armor. She was back in her civis when she joined up with Garrus whom was in his own personal clothes. The two walked down the strip and found a small cafe. Garrus walked to the counter looking over the large menu that hung over head. Jane looked the the side with red boards it was, “Shepard!” she heard someone call out her name and turned spotting Solana sitting at a far table waving her arms. 

Jane waved back and then bumped Garrus before walking over to the young Turain. “Hey Solana what are you up too?” 

She was sitting at the table with her homework spread out before her. “Just homework. Mother is visiting from Palaven and I know better than to just go straight home.” She giggled before she moved some of her papers over, “join me maybe you can help me with my Writing homework.” 

Jane scoffed as she took a seat and Garrus join then, “Hey Solana shouldn’t you be home?” 

Solana stuck the tip of her blue tongue out at Garrus, “Mother is visiting.” 

Garrus leaned back, “Oh...No one told me Mother was visiting. I thought she couldn’t leave Palaven?” 

Solana shrugged her shoulder as she looked over her homework, “I don’t know, I just woke up for school and she was here. I mean I was excited to see her, it’s been years but. Something didn’t feel right.” 

Jane looked between them, “Is there something wrong that your Mother doesn’t visit often?” 

Garrus took a deep breath as a young Turain walked over leaving a green colored milkshake for Solana. Garrus waited until he left before saying, “Mother has been sick. Liquid pools in her lungs and it’s hard for her to breath, she spent my whole life coughing and it wasn’t until after Solana was born that she finally started to get treatment for it. She shouldn’t be so far from home, unless she’s gotten better. Maybe they found a cure.” 

Solana shook her head, “She was still coughing when I left. Father called me when I got out of school told me to give them some time and he’d call me when it was ok to go home.” She looked at the time, “At Least I have time to catch up on my homework.” 

Garrus checked his omnitool. “Uhm I have a message from Father, says to call him when I’m free. He must have sent it when we were in in our round.” 

Solana flexed her mandibles, “Can’t wait until I have someone to have a round with.” 

Jane blushed a bit, “No we were at the shooting gallery.” jane tried to clear it up not sure if she wanted her student thinking about her teacher having sex, even though Turains were open with that sort of behavior. 

Solana rolled her eyes, “Another year and I can do that too. I think it’s stupid that you have to be seventeen to enter. I think they should have special rules for Turain since we learn to use guns at a much younger age than other races.” 

Garrus looked up, “I’m going to go call Father. If the waiter comes can you just get me what Solana got and some tender chicks.” 

Jane looked at the green drink and then nodded, “Sure.” Garrus left the table heading outside. Jane watched him go, “I hope everything is ok.” 

Solana leaned on the table, “Me too. It was good to see Mother again but like I said I have a bad feeling.” Solana took a drink of her shake then licked her lips, “How are things going between you and Garrus. He doesn’t have that kicked varren look to him anymore.” 

Jane chuckled, “He’s a bit over protective by I read that is just a Turain thing. I’ve been getting a lot of slack this week for what I’m teaching.” 

Solana sighed, “The Contact Wars are the hardest thing for Humans and Turains to talk about. I think you’re doing a great job. I’ve learned a lot about the Human side of the War which most adults don’t even want to talk about anyway.” 

Jane smiled, “Well I’m glad someone is happy about it. I’m trying to set up a parent conference to ensure the parents that I’m not trying to brainwash their children.” 

The Young Turian walked over, “Would you like to order something ma’am?” 

Jane nodded, “Yes I would like a chocolate shake a Krogan burger with no cheese, and my Turian friend would like uhm whatever she’s drinking had and some tender chicks.” 

The Turian nodded as he took the order down on a datapad and then left. Jane sighed as she looked to the front door hoping everything was ok at the Vakarian household. Solana tapped her fingers on the table, “I bet Father could convince the Turain parents you’re doing things right. He always had a lot of respect with the Hierarchy and his troops.” 

Jane leaned back in her seat, “That is what I was hoping for, Garrus already told me he’d talk to him. Then my Father was a General too so maybe I can get him out here to talk to the other parents.” 

Solana titled her head, “There is a good chance that our Fathers fought against each other in the War.” 

“Yep that is a very reasonable guess, it’ll make family get togethers interesting if…” Jane rubbed her lips not even sure of what she was going to say; if her and Garrus worked out? Maker she hoped things worked out. 

“If Garrus wants to be more than just a boyfriend?” Solana added the end of the sentence Jane couldn’t. 

Jane nodded slowly, “It’s a little early in our relationship to be thinking about more. I mean we when on our first date just six days ago. Today might have counted as a second date.” 

Solana shook her head, “Sounds like things on the Human side of relationships are more confusing. In Turian just the desire that you two want to be with each other is grounds to be mates. I mean maybe not bonding that going in for the long haul.” 

Jane leaned forward, “Ok so what is the difference between Garrus being my mate and being my boyfriend?” 

“Well, boyfriend is a Human term. There are three big steps; courting, it’s before you become mates, like when Garrus was giving you..uhm puppy eyes, that’s what you call it right?” Jane nodded as she listen to Solana. Solana took another drink then said, “When he sway his hips around you trying to get your attention. Then after you have sex you can start being mates. Then if things get serious you can bond mate. You basically join your lives together forever. Most Turains don’t do that, just because if something happens to one of you, it’s a very traumatic experience, like losing a limb.” Solana looked down at her hands, “Mother and Father were going to Bond before they found out about Mother’s sickness. She didn’t want to cause Father that sort of pain if something happened to her.” 

Jane chuckled, “Wow that does sound a lot less complicated.” Jane looked up at a Salarian brought them their food and she turned looking for Garrus. “I hope everything is ok.” She sighed.

Solana started putting her homework away. “Tell me about Humans relationships.” Jane could tell the young Turian was just wanting a distraction. 

Jane sighed, “Well when you're interested in someone you start off courting them. It sounds about the same, sometimes you buy gifts or ask them to go out on dates. Then after a few dates if things are still working out you become boyfriend and girlfriend.” Jane took a bite of her large burger and and covered her mouth while she chewed. Once she swallowed she sighed, “After you’ve been in that stage long enough usually a year you can become engaged which is traditionally the point in your relationship you start having sex.” 

Solana leaned back, “What? You told me usually your together a year before you become engaged so Humans are together a year before they have sex?” 

Jane rubbed her neck, “Yeah but it’s not common for people to not wait that long they just don’t openly talk about it until they are engaged.” Solana looked shocked as Jane talked between bites, “Then after you finally get this large expensive wedding you're married, that is when it’s socially acceptable to have children. Then there is a seventy-five percent chance you’ll get a divorce within the first five years. One of my friends from High School has been married three times since she dropped out. She had two kids and she is working on husband four.” 

Solana sat up straighter, “I hope that isn’t the plan with my Brother.” she had a stern look on her usually gentle face. 

Jane shook her head, “Not in a million years. I’m not like that, it’s just what happens most often it’s not how things are done.” Jane took a drink of her milkshake now that it was melted enough to drink, “Maybe it’s why I never had a boyfriend before. I didn’t want that life.” 

Solana relaxed, “Good.” She finished her shake as Garrus returned.

Jane watched Garrus as he took a seat and took a bite of one of the tender. Jane glanced at Solana then back at Garrus, “So is...everything ok?” 

Garrus sighed, “No...Father wants to talk more about it. I’ll be staying there for a few weeks.” 

Solana grumbled, “So I can’t have my own room anymore?” 

Garrus shook his head, “Neither of us get a room. Mother is taking your room and we get to crash in the livingroom.” 

Solana leaned back covering her face, “That is even worse.” 

Garrus growled, “Mother is really sick this might be her last chance to spend time with us don’t be a brat.” 

Solana took her hands off her face, “What?” 

Garrus put his head in his hands and leaned on the table. “We knew this could happen Solana; they haven’t found a cure and she’s getting worse. She has to have injections to remove the liquid from her lungs every four to five hours. I just wish our place was bigger so Mother and Father could be comfortable together. It’s barely big enough for the two of you.” 

Solana shook her head as she closed her eyes, “It’s not fair.” Her voice sounded weak and Jane was sure she would be crying if Turians could. 

Jane took a deep breath, “Garrus?” 

He sighed and shook his head still looking down, “Sorry to be a mood killer. I’ll figure something out. Maybe we can rent a hotel for the week so there is more space.” 

Jane shook her head, “Garrus I have a three bedroom apartment with enough space for your family.” 

Solana and Garrus both turned to her, “Jane that isn’t necessary we can figure this out. It’s appreciated though.” 

Jane reached over and took Garrus’ hand, “Garrus you’re my mate and I...care for you so much, If your family needs a place to stay where you can be comfortable and safe. Please stay with me.” 

Garrus reached around her pulling her into an embrace. “I could never repay you for this. It’s more than I could ever give.” 

Jane nuzzle him, “Just pay me back in kisses and lazy mornings together.” 

There was a crash and Jane turned just in time to see Solana kneeling on the table wrapping her around around Jane, “Thank you so much, Sister.” She nuzzled Jane not even caring that she’d knocked over their food and drinks. Jane rubbed Solana carapace as the three held each other long enough for the other patrons to stop staring. 

Garrus carefully pushed Solana back, “I know you were overly excited but look at the mess you made.” 

Solana rubbed her eyes, “Sorry I’ll get some towels and some new food.” 

Jane shook her head, “Don’t worry about more food I was mostly done anyway. Let’s just clean up and get out of here. I’m sure there is a lot that needs to be taken care of.” 

Solana nodded before going over to get some towels to clean up the mess. Garrus watched her go then he looked at Jane, “Jane you really don’t have to do this. I don’t want you to feel pressured into it.” 

Jane narrowed her eyes, “Listen I know that if our position was switched and it was my sick mother you’d do everything you could to help me. Just make sure you and Solana go buy some dextro food for the apartment and I’m going to head home and get things cleaned up. I’ve been slacking on the dishes and throwing my clothes everywhere.” Solana returned with some towels and the young Turain as they worked together to clean up Solana mess. 

Garrus got up letting Jane out as the young male Turain wiped the seats off and Solana handed Jane some napkins to clean the food off her shirt. “Alright I’m going to go to the house and talk to Father. I’ll give you a call with the plan.” Garrus said as he nuzzled Jane’s neck. 

“See you soon.” She kissed him then headed out of the restaurant. She wasn’t sure what she’d gotten herself into but she couldn’t just sit there while Garrus struggled. She walked back to her apartment to get it ready for the Vakarian family.


	4. Vakarians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Vakarians moving in Shepard is getting use to a household of Turains. And to top it off her own parents have decided to come visit her. Trouble always comes in threes, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to add that there will be some rude parent comments but nothing I think needs a tag. If you disagree please let me know.

Jane had most of her clothes picked up and in the wash and was about to go work on the dishes when her VI flashed on, “You have an incoming call from Garrus Vakarian.” 

Jane smiled as she rushed to the screen next to the door. She turned the screen on as Garrus face filled it. “Hey sexy.” she said. 

Garrus chuckled, “Hey you still ok with all of us coming over?” Jane nodded and garrus flexed his mandible, “Ok I’m coming over with Mother, Solana and Father are going to pick up some food. See you shortly.” He lowered his head, “Thank you again for all of this.” 

Jane smiled, “Sounds great I’m just about done cleaning. Don’t want your parents to think I’m a slob.” 

Garrus nodded, “I’m sure even if you were a slob my family wouldn’t care. Is there anything you need from the store while Solana and Father are there?” 

Jane rubbed her chin, “Uhm nothing that I can think of. See you soon.” Garrus nodded as the screen cut out and Jane returned to the kitchen to finish cleaning. “Hey Glyph.” The blue VI flashed on. “Garrus is coming over with his family. Will you tell me when they get here?” 

The orb blinked then said, “I can, Shepard would you like me to let them in when they arrive.” 

Shepard nodded, “Yes they will be staying here for a while. Garrus’ Mother is really sick and his Father’s apartment isn’t big enough for all of them.” 

Glyph bobbed, “I will take scans of each family member and allow them assess once they enter the door code.” 

Jane smiled, “Thanks Glyph will you also pull up information on Turain family structure. I don’t want to look ignorance in front of Garrus’ Father and Mother.” 

Jane set a datapad up in front of the sink that read to her while she washed the dishes. Once she’d put the last dish away Glyph popped up, “Vakarian and a female Turain are at the front door I have unlocked it but the female is coughing badly. I would recommend calling for a doctor.” 

Jane wiped her hands off and rushed to the front door. She opened it as Garrus supported his Mother. The female Turian was the thinnest Turian she’d ever seen and her color was lighter compared to Garrus. She had white colony marks across her face that looked like Garrus mark just a different color. With her pale complexion Jane almost missed it. Jane rushed forward and took the females other side helping her into the apartment. She was wrapped in heavy robes unlike the usually styal her kind would wear. They got her to the downstairs bedroom and Jane pushed the punching bag into the closet while Garrus made sure she was comfortable. “Jane our bags are in the car, can you go grab it and I’ll be right behind you.” 

Jane nodded as Garrus leaned over his Mother as she shook and coughed. Jane walked out to the parking and found Garrus' car. She grabbed the bags about to close the door to make another trip when Garrus was behind her. Jane dropped the bags as Garrus embraced her. He was shivering as Jane rubbed his back, “Garrus, it’s going to be ok.” 

Garrus shook his head, “It’s not.” He leaned back, “That is why she’s here. She came to die with her family. Father doesn’t want Solana to know yet. When I talked to him about staying here at the house he told me.” Garrus looked like he was about to collapse. 

Jane reached up and rubbed Garrus’ mandible, “Garrus I’m so sorry.” Jane leaned on him, “At least she’ll go comfortable surrounded by her family.” 

Garrus nodded, “I had to tell you that she plans to pass here and they understand if you don’t want her...here. She can go back to the hospital.” 

“Garrus I...don’t want my home to be a sad place for you. If you’re ok with her passing here I don’t have a problem.” Jane said not sure how Turain mourn the death of loved ones. 

Garrus shook his head, “She’ll be passing to a better place. It will hurt but it won’t be sad. My family will be indebted to you…” Garrus took a deep breath, “I hope you're not just agreeing to this so Father will help you with your students he …” Jane push her fingered over his mouth. 

Jane sighed, “I’m not, I’m doing this for you.” 

Garrus nodded as he licked Jane’s finger and she giggled taking her hand back. “Come on there is a lot of stuff we have to unpack.” Jane picked up the two bags she’d already grabbed and Garrus got back into the car grabbing another bag and some oddly shaped pillows. 

Jane walked into the house and Glyph pops up, “The female Turain health is degrading would you like me to call a doctor?” 

Garrus put his stuff down, “It’s fine I’ll take care of her.” He rushed into the back room and Jane sighed. Jane put the bags down not sure who they belong too as she walked into the kitchen and started to boil some water. She wasn’t sure but she knew tea always made her feel better. She leaned on the stove thinking about how she’d invited Garrus to live with her to watch his Mother die. She felt tears in her eyes and she did her best to keep them under control. 

Glyph floated over to her, “Shepard two more Turians are approaching the door.” 

Jane nodded, “Thanks.” She rushed over and opened the door as the older male attempted to push the call button. “Garrus is in the back with his Mother. My VI keeps wanting to call a doctor.” 

“Thank you.” the Male Turian said as Jane reached for the bags in his arms giving him the freedom to go tend to his Wife. 

Solana tighten her grip on the bags. “So this is where you live?” Jane nodded as she started to walk to the kitchen. Solana looked at the large screen on the next room. “Oh Spirits how much money to teachers make?” 

Jane laughed, “Not enough I lucked out and got this place cheap from a family friend. Help me unpack and mark it dextro so I don’t eat something that’ll make me sick.” 

Solana nodded as she loaded up the fridge and freezer. Jane come to the realization that the size of Garrus’ family is who should be living in her house. She’d never had the fridge and dry storage so full with just her on her own. Garrus joined them helping unpack but not saying anything. Jane could tell he was just in shock. Solana folded the bags up to be used later, “I’m going to go look around is there anywhere I shouldn’t go?” 

Jane shook her head, “No everywhere is safe. You can have the smaller room upstairs. I figured your Mother would want the downstairs.” Solana nodded as she went to grab her bag to stake her claim. Jane walked over to Garrus who was standing there with a bag half folded in his hands. “Hey.” 

He slowly turned then he took a deep breath, “Hey.” he said without any of his usual tone. 

Jane reached out and slowly took the bag from him and he let it slip from his finger. Jane folded the bag and put it away. “Are your parents hungry? I think I should be able to cook something simple for them.” she picked up her datapad looking for recipes she could make with the food they had brought. 

“It’s ok Jane. We had dinner before coming over. I haven’t seen my Mother other than vids in almost fifteen years.” He leaned on the counter, “She was so strong, she would carry me on her shoulders so I could pick leaves off the trees. Now she can barely hold herself up.” 

Jane walked over to him, “Garrus, I haven’t watched someone close to me be sick like that but I want you to know that I’m here for you.” 

“I know. I’m sorry to burden you with this so early in our relationship.” Garrus turned as he nuzzled the side of Jane’s head rubbed his face in her short hair. 

“Garrus could you grab me a beer?” A tired sounding voice spoke and Jane glanced over seeing Garrus’ Father taking a seat at the bar. He had blue marks on his face but they were not the same as Garrus or Solana. Jane came to the conclusion that children get the Mother’s design but the Father’s color. 

Garrus let Jane go as he opened the fridge and pulled two beers out and then he grabbed another one handing it to Jane. She looked over it, it was her favorite brand, “Thanks.” 

Garrus handed the extra on to his Father, “How is she doing?” Garrus asked as he twisted the top of the beer off. 

The older Tarian shook his head as he opened his beer and took a deep drink. “I removed the liquid from lungs like the doctors taught me she is sleeping at least. I should have treated her before moving.” He glanced over at Jane and he chuckled, “Shepard, I’m sure my Son has already said it but thank you again for opening your home to us.” 

Jane took a drink and walked over to the small island, “Isn’t that what family is for?” Jane said having read that being mated with a Turian made you a unoffical family member. 

Garrus chuckled as he drank his beer and the older Turian slowly stood up and walked around to her. “You are correct. Thank you, my daughter.” He leaned his head in touching his crest to Jane’s head. Jane leaned into the touch then they broke contact. “I’m going to start unpacking and get some sleep while Vestia is resting.” 

Jane watched him go and Garrus cleared his throat, “Look at you dating a Turian for barely a week and now you're a part of the family.” 

Jane crossed her arms, “You're not mad are you?” 

Garrus shook his head and he rubbed his finger under Jane’s chin, “I’m overjoyed.” He nuzzled her head, Jane smiled; moving one's head during the head touch was like making out but just a simple touch was like a kissing another family member on the check. 

Jane wrapped her arms around Garrus neck, “What is your Father’s name?” 

Garrus chuckled, “Well being a part of the family you can call him Father but if you must know it’s Titus.” 

Jane chuckled, “I’ll have to know his name if he comes talks to the parents at my school if I called him Father can you imagine the looks the parents will give me?” 

“I didn’t even think about that, but now you’ll have both your Fathers talking to your student’s parents but why you’re not a bad teacher.” Jane laughed at that, never picturing herself in this situation. 

Solana jumped off the second story landing in the livingroom. “All unpacked.” 

Garrus growled at her, “Hey be careful Jane doesn't want you breaking yourself in her house.” 

Solana crossed her arms, “Sister doesn’t mind, does she?” Solana looked at Jane.

Jane shook her head, “Yes I care if you break yourself or anything else. And please you can’t call me that at school, I’m already trying to kept my relationship with Garrus on the down low because we work together. I’d get in so much trouble teaching my new little sister.” 

Solana scoffed, “Sister is just as dull as Brother.” she rolled her eyes. “I just wanted to get some water before bed.” 

Jane pointed to the fridge, “The water from there is filtered.” Solana nodded as she grabbed a glass and filled it up. 

Solana took a drink then she walked over and hugged Jane, “Goodnight Sister.” She then hugged Garrus, “Sleep well Brother.” 

“Sleep well Solana.” Jane said as the young Turian headed back upstairs to her room. 

Garrus took a deep breath, ‘I’m going to go make sure Father is settled. Then I’m going to turn in, it...has been an exhausting couple of hours.” 

Jane nodded, “I’m going to work on my lesson plan for a bit then I’ll be up to bed soon.” Garrus nodded as he headed to the room they had left his Mother in. Jane rubbed the bridge of her nose then she took a deep breath and headed to her office to work on her lesson plan before turning in for the night curling up next to Garrus felt good as she drifted to sleep. 

Jane walked though her students as they worked on their test. Another test, another friday and she was looking forward to the weekend. She was glad for Garrus company every night but usually once or twice a night Vestia would start to coughing and Garrus would bolt awake. 

She finally arranged a parent teacher meeting so she could ensure she wasn’t being bias in her teaching. Her Father had agreed to come talk and Jane had been racking her brain trying to figure out what she should tell him about filling her house with Garrus and his family; or even what she was going to tell the old soldier about her Turain boyfriend. She didn’t say anything to Garrus; knowing him he’d try and move his family out not to be in the way. Jane walked to her desk and sat down choosing to watch the children from her desk. She got some reports out looking them over. She read over the reports about different sides of the Relay 314 Incident she gotten feedback from her student that they had learned a lot from her lesson plans so she just had to work with the parents. She sighed as the next report was just large letters, ‘My Daughter doesn’t give a flying fuck about any damn filthy aliens!’ There wasn’t a name on the paper but she set it aside anyway. She was sure she’d be able to figure it out comparing the student that had turned their work in and the females in her class. She glanced at the clock, “Alright students you have fifteen minutes of class left. If you’re done you can turn your test in and wait quietly for the bell.” She heard a few groans as most of the students headed up to turn their test in. 

The bell rang and the students headed out, “Have a good weekend kids.” Jane called out as they left. Most of them wished her a good weekend back. Jane waited until the only student life was Solana. She was sitting in at her desk. Jane sighed as she stood up and walked over to her, “Hey.” 

Solana was staring at her test she hadn’t turned in. “I’m sorry...Shepard. I...been having a hard time concentrating on school.” She closed her eyes, “I’m so worried about Mother.” Solana stood up and wrapped her arms around Jane. 

Jane hugged Solana back doing her best to comfort her, “I know it hard. You have to be strong for her, and for your Father and Brother.” Jane leaned back from the hug, “Don’t worry about the test. You always do amazing on them anyway.” 

Solana flexed his mandibles, “Thanks Shepard.” She slowly let Jane go as she packed her things and headed out. 

Once she was gone Jane picked up the test and there was just Solana name written on the top and nothing else. Jane left the paper on the desk and she returned to her desk. She put in a request for someone to contact Solana to see if she wanted to talk to a counselor. It was the protocol for if a student was having outside problems that interfered with school. She knew that Solana would be ok but if another teacher reported her and Jane didn’t it would look suspicious, Jane was already trying to not draw attention to herself. 

Jane packed up her stuff and headed home. As soon as she’d jumped she’d gotten a call. She sight looking at the ships interface, who was trying to call her. She answered the call as her Mother’s face popped up on her display, “Oh hello sweetie.” 

Jane sat up, “Oh Hey Ma. What’s going on?” 

Jane’s Mother was an older version of herself and everyone had always told Jane she looks just like her, but acts like her Father. Jane was sure she didn't acted like her Father he was hard and unforgiving. Jane’s mother smiled, “Well your Father told me that he was coming to speak at your school in a little over a week so I was like. Hey let's just go for a vacation it’s been years since we’ve seen you and I’ve never been to the Citadel before. I thought it would be a blast.” Jane must have a shocked look on her face because her Mother “Jane is everything ok?” 

Jane shook his head, “Yes.” she rubbed her head and wish she wasn’t on a vid call with her Mother. “Sorry I...when are you guys going to be here?” 

She sighed, “Our shuttle leaves here tomorrow morning so sometime tomorrow evening.” 

Jane rubbed her head, “Is, dad with you now?” She shook her head and Jane figure she should at least tell her Mother, “So I don’t have any room at the apartment.” 

Her Mother chuckled, “Honey did you really fill up Anderson place? It’s big enough for a whole family?” 

Jane nodded, “Yes, I have a family staying with me. I...I can explain more when you get here. I just don’t have any place you or Father to stay.” 

Jane’s mother rubbed her chin, “Were you really in need of roommates, dear? If you would have said something we could have helped you out or maybe Anderson is asking too much from you I can talk to him I have book club with his wife.” 

Jane put her hands up, “No it’s nothing like that please I’ll explain but I just don’t have any room.” Jane hoped her mother would understand. 

“Alright I’ll look for motel near by. I call you when we dock.” She didn’t look happy, “I love you Sweetie. I look forward to seeing you.” She sighed before the vid was cut. Jane leaned back in her pilot chair. 

Jane made it home and dropped her stuff by the door and made her way to the couch and collapsed, she was getting a bad headache and she wasn’t sure how to get rid of it. She heard noise from the kitchen and sat up seeing Vestia standing by the oven. Jane sighed before getting up, “Hey Vestia.” 

The female Turian turned, “Oh Jane.” She smiled, “I was making some tea. I believe it’s safe for you if you’d like some.” 

Jane nodded, “That sounds wonderful.” Jane opened up a cupboard and got her tea cup out. “How are you feeling?” 

Vestia nodded, “I have good days and bad, lucky today is a good one. I convinced Titus to go to the office and get some work done. I didn’t mean to be such a burden to him.” She reached out and put a weak hand on Jane’s shoulder, “Or for you either. Garrus is truly blessed to have someone like you in his life.” 

Jane smiled, “I’m pretty blessed to have him in mine.” Jane took a deep breath. “If you want to sit down I can get you tea when it’s ready.” 

Vestia sighed, “Maybe, don’t want to push myself to hard. And I’m sure Garrus will be home soon, don’t want him worried about me.” She slowly made her way to the living room. Jane stood in the kitchen waiting for the water to boil. “You look like you have something heavy on your shoulders.” 

Jane glanced over and sighed. She fiddled with her tea cup and walked closer to Vestia, “My Mom called me. I guess her and my father are coming for a visit.” 

Vestia got a worried look, “Oh I’m sorry we’re taking up all...” 

Jane raised her hand, “No, I already told them I didn’t have room. I didn’t go into details but they are getting a hotel nearby.” 

Garrus’ Mother adjusted her robes, “Are you sure? I’m sure we could return to Titus’ place.” 

Jane realize where Garrus got his unsurety from. “Yes it’s fine. What I’m worried about…” Jane set her cup on the mantel over the fireplace. “They don’t know about Garrus, And I’m pretty sure they won’t be anywhere near as accepting as you guys have been.” Jane sighed watching the fire dance. 

Jane turned as she heard Vestia stand up. The weak Turian walked over to her. She had the same color eyes as Garrus, “Are you worried they’d hurt...you or Garrus?” 

Jane was sure her Mother would just be disappointed but her Father had a mean streak in him she'd seen angry before but he's never lashed out at her or her mother. She’d like to think he wouldn’t hurt someone his daughter cared about. “I don’t think so.” 

Vestia sighed and leaned in pushing her head to Jane’s. “You will always have a place among the Vakarians no matter what happened.” Jane smiled as the front door swished open. 

Garrus walked in followed by Solana. “Hey we’re home.” he walked over, "Mother you shouldn’t be out of bed.” 

Vestia hissed at Garrus, “Doctor told me if I feel like being up and about I could just to be careful. Jane was supervising me so I didn’t push myself too hard.” 

Jane nodded, “Yep just making some tea.” Jane reached for her cup to show Garrus like it would prove the story. Garrus nodded as the kettle started to whistle. “Tea is done. Would you like some Garrus, or Solana?” 

Garrus shook his head as he ushered his Mother to the couch. Solana shook her head, “No I have to go study. I feel horrible about the test today. I’m pretty sure Mr. Qin reported me to the office and I’ll be swimming in counselors next week.” 

Jane walked to the kitchen, “If he didn’t, I did.” Jane said as she poured two cups of tea. 

Solana growled, “What, why would you do that? You know how unhelpful those people are?” 

Jane turned and crossed her arms over her chest, “Some of them are very helpful if you give them a chance to help. Beside if all of your teachers notice odd behaviors from you and I didn’t they might look at me closer than I really want?” Jane shook her head, “I already have to explain to my Turain hating father why I have a whole family living in my house.” Jane covered her mouth not meaning for the last part to slip out. Jane took a deep breath she was really going to have to learn to control what she said. 

Garrus walked over, “What about your Turain hating Father?” 

Jane sighed, “My Ma and my Dad will be here tomorrow, sometime later in the day. I already told them my house is full and they have to find someplace else to stay but, I didn’t tell them who.” 

Garrus narrowed his eyes, “You haven’t told your parents...about us?” he pointed to himself and Jane slowly nodded. She didn’t know what else to say she didn’t have as close of a relationship with her family like Garrus had with his. Even just the few days they’ve been here she already felt closer to the Vakarians than she’d ever been with her own family. 

“The original plan was he was going to come up for a few days and hang out with some old war buddies. When he’d talk to my the student’s parents then go back to Earth. But Ma decided that she wanted to come and make it a longer stay.” Jane picked up the tea cups and carried them to the living room giving one to Vestia. Jane sat next to Vestia as she slowly slipped her tea, “Humans aren’t like Turians, In Humans...sometimes parents aren’t as caring or supportive. I could easily see my father disowning me.” Jane leaned back on the couch. Jane watched the fire then she turned seeing the look of worry on Vestia and Garrus face. Solana walked over and sat on the floor between Jane and her Mother. Jane took a deep breath, “And you know what...I just don’t give a damn anymore.” Jane stood up, “This is my life. I’m going to live it the way I want.” 

Solana smiled, “Yeah!” She jumped to her feet, “Life is too short to not live life to the fullest!” 

Vestia chuckled, “By the Spirits I wish I had your energy.” She drank her tea, “Jane I think you should invite your parents over and give them the opportunity to see us through your eyes and not all the hate the Relay Incident built between our kin.” 

Jane crossed her arms. “That is exactly what I’m going to do. Tomorrow. Today.” She glanced at Garrus. “I’ve been feeling a bit stressed. Think you can give me a hand, big guy?” 

Garrus nodded, “Definitely. Solana stay here and keep an eye on Mother. We’ll be down later.” 

Solana rolled her eyes. Vestia chuckled, “Solana why don’t you show me what you’ve been learning at school.” Solana smiled as she went to grab her pack as Jane headed upstairs to her room with Garrus right behind her.


	5. Family Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow the High School AU turning into a crazy Family AU. I hope you guys are still enjoying things.

Jane sighed as she made her way to the bed, she heard the door close behind her and a soft beep meaning Garrus had locked it. She slowly started to take her uniform off, “Giving me a show?” Garrus asked as he walked around her and sat on the bed starting to remove his own uniform. 

Jane smiled as she tossed her shirt to the corner of the room, “Sort of, just ready to be out of these clothes.” A low rumble could be heard from Garrus as he waved his fingers for her to come to him. Jane walked over and Garrus reached out starting to remove her pants. He leaned in licking next to her belly button. Jane closed her eyes as her lover removed her clothes. Nothing matter outside their room, not the disapproving looked they got then they were together, not the angry parents, or even Jane’s own family. It was just the two of them and all the love they shared for each other. “Garrus.” Jane whispered as he reached around her to unhook her bra. 

Garrus looked up, she could just see his eyes over her breast. “Yes?” he smiled up at her. 

Jane reached to him holding his face in her hands, “I love you, Garrus Vakarian” Jane spoke softly a hint of fear in the back of her mind as she remembered the last person she’d told that too. She hadn’t told anyone not even her parents she loved them since the accident. 

Jane swallowed hard as Garrus looked up at her, “Wow, the vids never got this far. I mean there was the sleeping together.” 

Jane laughed as she leaned in and kissed him, “Who need vids when you have me.” 

“You’re right, silly me.” he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss. Jane thought it would hurt if Garrus hadn’t said it back but somehow it wasn’t. Maybe because she could see it in the way he looked at her, or the way he’d hum when she was around. Either way, this was her world now. 

Jane pushed Garrus back so he was laying on his back and she crawled over him. She laid on top of him and put her hands around the back of his head to offer some support as she started kissing and biting his neck. Jane flexed her nails digging them into the softer skin just under Garrus’ fringe “Oh Jane.” Garrus purred as he carefully dragged his talons down her back. Jane moaned at the trickle of sensation, as the nails sharp enough to tear flesh delicately marked her but didn’t cause her to bleed. 

Jane sat up and was surprised by the softer member between her legs. She looked down seeing the tip sticking out from under her, “Oh someone is excited.” She smirked. Garrus opened his mouth and Jane leaned in kissing him stopping his words. She shifted reached down guiding Garrus inside her. He wasn’t completely unsheathed, she knew there was more as she tensed around what was inside her and grinded into him. 

Garrus held Jane’s hand supporting her as she sat atop him as his member emerged from his hard body. Jane moaned as she rocked against him making deep but shallow thrust in her. “Jane.” Garrus voice cut through her pleasure. She looked down at him he looked the the ceiling, “I can’t lay like this without something behind my neck.” He looked toward the top of the bed to his odd shaped pillow that he was about to able to tuck into his cowl. 

“Do you want to roll over and really have at me or a pillow?” Jane asked. 

Garrus titled his head and wiggled his mandibles, “You’re the one wanting to let off tension what would you prefer?” Jane stretched her back then she leaned to the side and following her Garrus rolled over now being on top. He adjusted himself and lifted her leg knowing at some point her hip would start to ache. He licked her neck before he started thrusting. Jane moaned holding the edge of his cowl as he pounded into her. 

Jane moaned as she was filled with Garrus’ release. He wasn’t breathing as hard as he had the first time and he lingered over her licking some of the sweat from Jane’s neck. “I didn’t mean to finish so soon.” He nuzzled her as if asking for forgiveness.

Jane reached up and put her hands on his mandibles and pulled him into a kiss, “We don’t have to have mind blowing sex every time.” Jane smirked, “Just don’t make a habit of it.” 

Garrus shook his head, “I don’t plan too.” He grunted as he pulled out making Jane whimper. She hated the empty feeling when Garrus pulled out but they couldn’t stay that way forever. Garrus pulled Jane close as he nuzzled her, “If you’re up for more give me a bit and we can have another round.” Jane nodded as she kissed him before enjoying his embrace and the heat from their activities. 

Jane opened her eyes as a chill nipped at her legs. She grumbled then realized she was alone in the large bed. She slowly sat up and looked around, “Garrus?” there wasn’t a reply. Then a strange noise caused her some alarm. Growling and high pitched almost screams could be heard; like rabid dolphins. It wasn’t really loud but it was definitely in the house. Jane jumped up and grabbed her cotton robe wrapping it around herself as she left the room. She walked over to the balcony which overlooked the front living area and she saw Garrus and his Father making those strange sounds. She sighed realizing the translator had been turned off and those were normal Turian sounds. She watched and then she noticed that their heads were lowered and their arms not straight at their side. 

Jane slowly made her way down noticing that Vestia and Solana were not longer in the room. Jane walked over and turned the translator back on just in time to hear, “Your stupid Human!” 

Jane froze at the hash words from Titus. Then he must have noticed her as his eyes widen and he relaxed his stand. Garrus turned spotting Jane; he still had his teeth showing but he also relaxed, he turned back to his Father, “You leave Jane out of this!” Jane wasn’t sure if they knew she’d turned the translator back on as Titus shook his head and walked away. Garrus scoffed as he walked over to the wall controls as if to turn the translator back on and sighed as he turned to her, “You understood that didn’t you?”

Jane nodded, “I didn’t hear anything other than, ‘your stupid Human’ it’s not the first time someone has called me that...but what happened?” 

Garrus leaned on the wall, he looked like he was still trying to get his anger under control. “He’s just mad, not at you, at me.” Garrus took a deep breath trying to calm down. “Mother had...she started coughing while we were...at it.” He licked his lips. “Solana did her best but she started to cough blood. I guess Solana tried to get us but when we didn’t answer she called Father not sure what to do.” 

Jane was shocked, “Is she ok?” 

Garrus nodded, “Yeah, Father got home and took care of her. I came down to get some water when he was finished and she was resting. He turned the translator off not wanting to disturb you.” Garrus rubbed his head on the wall, “He’s not mad at you he just...Turians don’t always think before they speak when they’re angry. He didn’t mean it. I’m sure.” 

Jane crossed her arms, “He has a right to be mad we shouldn’t have left Solana alone for so long.” Jane rubbed her head, “I’ll go talk to him.” 

Garrus turned his head to look at her. “He should be calm by now. I get my temper from Mother so it’ll take me a bit to cool off. I’m going to go take a cold shower and make sure Solana is ok. ” 

Jane nodded as she watched Garrus slowly leave the wall and head upstairs. Jane sighed as she walked to the spare room where Vestia and Titus slept. 

Titus was laying on the bed with Vestia the door was open so she knocked softly on the doorframe. Titus looked at her then he sighed and he nuzzled his sleeping wife’s head before getting up. Jane took a few steps out of the room not wanting to talk to him and wake Vestia up. Titus joined her in the hallway. “Is she ok?” Jane asked. 

Titus shook his head, “No, she’s getting worse. I tried to convince her to go to the hospital, but she refuses.” He stood tall with his hands behind his back, “I wish she wouldn’t push herself so much when she is feeling well. She shouldn’t have been out of bed.” 

Jane crossed her arms, “She was out of bed when I got home. She wanted some tea I told her to go relax on the couch and I’d finish making it.” Jane felt horrible, “I’m sorry about what happened.” 

Titus shook his head, “Garrus told you?” 

Jane nodded, “I turned the translator on as you called me a stupid human. I asked Garrus what happened, at least it was justifiable.” 

Titus narrowed his eyes, “No it wasn’t, I was angry and not thinking clearly. I shouldn’t have said that, I shouldn’t have been mad at Garrus either. Yes it could have been avoided but I can’t deny you and Garrus your rights as mates.” He relaxed his pose and put a hand on her shoulder, “You have been nothing but wonderful to our family and I jumped to insults. I don’t deserve your kindness or forgiveness.” 

Jane smiled, “We all say things we regret when we’re worried about someone we love. Titus don’t let this burden you. We’ll just have to be more vigilant from here on out.” Jane reached out and put her hand on Titus’ shoulder, “It’ll be likely after tomorrow this will be the only family I have left.” 

Titus tighten his mandibles, “What?” 

Jane sighed, “Don’t worry about it. It’s my...problem.” 

“That is not how Vakarians are. What is going on my Daughter?” Titus motioned to the living area and Jane slowly walked. 

Jane smiled how quickly he’d gone from yelling at Garrus that she was a stupid human to being back to his Daughter. Turians were an interesting sort. Jane noticed her abandoned tea cup and made her way to it picking up the cold cup. Titus looked around and Jane took a seat, “Garrus is cooling off.” Titus nodded as he sat down on the other end of the couch. Jane leaned on the back of the couch tucking her legs under herself. Titus looked at her legs as if not understanding how she moved like that before shaking his head and looking back at the fire. 

Titus turned toward her the best he could, “What troubles you? Are the parents at your school still giving you trouble?” 

Jane rolled her eyes, “I already have plans to deal with them. I just had another...shit storm blow in.” The crest on Titus head lowered as he looked at her like she’d grown another head. Jane took a drink of her cold tea and noticed his expression, “Oh uhm...nevermind just. My parents are coming to visit. I was talking to Vestia about it earlier.” Jane looked at the time realizing it had been five hours. She really passed out that hard; she sighed. “I already told them I didn’t have any room...told them I had a family staying with me and they’d have to get a motel.” Jana put her hand up as Titus was about to speak, “And I already told Vestia and Garrus you guys are fine to stay here. It would be rude to just kick you guys out now.” Jane closed her eyes. 

“Your Father was a General during the Relay Incident.” Titus stated and Jane was surprised that he didn’t sound like he was question it. He relaxed his mandibles, “I remember General Shepard. He lead the troops on Shanxi.” 

Jane rubbed her head, “Yeah.” 

Jane heard a deep laughed that rumbled in Titus chest, “That’s what I believe you humans call ironic. You fight so hard to get Turians out of your life only to have your own Daughter invite them back in.” 

Jane chuckled, “Oh good, I’m sure that will make him feel so much better about the idea.” Jane put her tea down. 

Titus put his hand on the edge of his cowl and titled his head to the side as if adjusting his shirt then he said, “I’m sure they won’t be happy with it. I know I wasn’t thrilled when I found out Garrus was attempting to court you.” 

Jane chuckled, “I’m sure that was an interesting conversation.” 

“Definitely.” he said and for a second she saw Garrus in his Father. Titus glanced back to the fireplace, “Solana told me first. I told her she must have been imagining it. That sometimes Humans have strange behavior around other species. I knew, Garrus always struggled with getting female's attention.” He turned back to Jane, “So I confronted him when Solana was persistance. I never expected him to tell me that Solana was right; he had been trying to catch your attention.” 

Jane smiled pushing her hair behind her ears. She’d been at the school almost a years, it hadn’t been until the start of this year that she started to notice the attention Garrus had been giving her. She wondered how long he’d been trying, “Then, what did you do?” she asked.

Titus sighed, “Knowing Garrus’ history, I didn’t worry about it. If he couldn’t even get a female of his own kind what luck would he have with a Human.” He rubbed his head, “He’d talk about you all the time. How caring and strong you were. After months of it I finally told him to just ask you out. Still thinking nothing would come of it.” 

Jane laughed, “Surprise.” She laughed leaning on the couch as Titus made a strange expression at her. 

“I’m glad you two are getting along.” Jane turned hearing Garrus. He looked miserable. “I’m still trying to figure out why we couldn’t hear Solana. She has a screech that could be heard across the citadel.” He was still pretty wet and his clothes stuck to his body.

Jane shrugged her shoulders, “Maybe Glyph knows.”

Titus titled his head, “Glyph, your house's VI?” He stood up.

Glyph appeared and flashed a few time, “Yes Father Vakarian. Is there something I can help you with?” 

Titus narrowed his eyes, “Did Solana ask you for help earlier today?” he spoke firmly, but Jane could hear some anger in his tone.

“Yes, Solana Vakarian asked me to wake Shepard up. Shepard has set her preference to private when the bedroom door is locked. All sound is canceled out so I did not inform Shepard or Garrus Vakarian that Solana Vakarian was attempting to reach her. I did offer to call the hospital when Mother Vakarian started projecting blood from her mouth. Solana refused and told me to either reach Garrus Vakarian or Father Vakarian. Since Garrus Vakarian was with Shepard I contacted you.” 

Jane rubbed her head, “Glyph.” Jane sighed, “I want to change that setting. If someone is trying to reach me I want to be reached no matter if my door is locked or not.” 

“Understood I will edit the setting.” Glyph flashed a few times as it edited the house settings.

Jana felt bad Glyph had asked her about those setting when she’d first moved in and she’d told it as long as the house didn’t blow up she didn’t care what the settings where, “I’m going to go talk to Solana.” 

Garrus grabbed her arm, “Shepard it’s not your job to fix everything. I’ll talk to Solana.” 

Jane pulled her arm from him, “It was my stupid VI that made it so we couldn’t hear her and she couldn’t reach us.” 

Titus stood up, “Garrus is right. I’ll go talk to her. I yelled at her first when I got home. This has been a misunderstanding.” Titus put his talon on Jane’s shoulder as he walked by heading to Solana room. 

Jane sighed as she touched Garrus wet shirt. Why didn’t you dry off more before you got dressed, or not even bothered with a shirt.

Garrus looked down at her, “One should only be undressed around their mates. You know how inappropriate it would have been for me to walk around toppless with my family here?”  
Garrus sighed, “I know Human males don’t have a problem showing off their chest but Turians are more civilized than that.” 

Jane scoffed, “Is that why you never see any Turians at the swim meets, other than the not liking water thing?” Garrus nodded. Jane reached out taking Garrus hand in hers, “Tomorrow.” Jane sighed, “I have to go get my parents from the docks. Will you come with me?” 

Garrus looked at her as if she should know the answer but Jane needed him to be there. She needed him to hold her hand so she wouldn’t lie to her parents. She’d been living on her own since she was eighteen and they had little influence in her life but the disappointed she knew they’d have weighed her down. Garrus was looking over her as if searching for something before he leaned into her, “Yes.” 

Jane felt a little lighter, “Great. I’m going to go soak.” She slowly let go of Garrus as she headed back to her room looking forward to sitting in the hot tub. 

The next morning was refreshing as they all sat round the large table eating breakfast. Jane laughed as Solana told them about Quint trying to court her. “You knew it was coming.” Jane said as she sipped her tea. 

Solana clicked her fingers on the table, “I had a hunch that he was. He started coming to our study groups during meal breaks. Then on Friday he walked over to me swaying his hips. He must have watched Garrus walk with how wide he swayed.” She took a bite of some thinly cut, light blue colored meat that Titus had cooked up for them. 

Garrus chuckled, “It worked.” 

Titus laughed as he put some more meat on his plate. Solana shook her head, “Garrus, Shepard wouldn’t have even known you were interested if I wouldn’t have said anything. She thought that was just how you walked.” 

Jane leaned back in her chair. As Garrus gave her a look and she shrugged her shoulders, “Garrus did you really expect me to know it was some sort of mating dance? On Earth when a guy is into a girl he buys her flowers or spends the time to get to know her well enough to buy gifts she’d into.” Jane smirked, “Like, before we went on winter break you got me that gift card to have a free round at Armax Arena? That was was made me think more of what Solana had told me.” 

Vestia chuckled, “I’m the one that gave Garrus that idea.” 

Solana crossed her arms leaning on the table, “So Garrus finally getting a mate was a Vakarian joined effort. I know we’d get you a mate someday, Brother.” 

Garrus picked up his glass of water and shook his head, “You are all so mean to me. But I did get a Mate before you Solana.” 

Titus shook his head and Solana stuck her tongue out at Garrus. Vestia narrowed her eye plates, “Solana that is inappropriate where did you learn that?” 

Solana pulled her tongue back into her mouth, “The Humans do it.” 

Vestia turned her eyes to Jane and Jane put her hands up, “I did not teach that.” 

Solana shook her head, “The Human kids do it all the time. It’s like the kid version of pointing their middle finger at each other. That is what John told me anyway.” 

Jane rubbed her head, “No it’s not.” she stated not sure if she was really ready to tell Solana that flipping someone off meant. “Sticking your tongue out is a childish way to say that, I’m better than you or ‘I win’. Giving someone the bird or flipping them off is.” Jane thought of the right words then said, “Very inappropriate.” she left it at that.

Vestia sighed, “Either way I don’t want to see you doing it, do you understand?” Solana nodded as she lowered her head slowly picking at her meal. 

Garrus stuck the tip of his tongue out at Solana while his Mother’s attention was on her and Solana growled and Vestia quickly turned, Garrus licked his lips. Jane did her best not to laughed as Titus grunted going back to the food before him. Vestia growled at Garrus before she started to cough again. Garrus quickly got up to for her but she held her hand out as she started wheezing. Titus rushed over, “Come my Mate.” He nuzzled her as he helped her up and slowly supported her back to the room. 

They all watched the two head off. Jane took a deep breath, “Solana do you want any more?” Jane slowly stood up collecting the empty plates. 

Solana shook her head, “I’m done, How about you Brother?” Solana stood up with her own plate in hand. 

Garrus sighed as the mood soured around them. The grim reality hung over head, “I wish she’d go to the doctor.” Garrus whispered as he handed his plate to Jane. 

Solana nodded, “I wish she would too.” Solana slowly walked to the kitchen, “But she’s spent the last fifteen years in a hospital. I can understand why she’d not want to return.” 

Jane picked up the last of the plates before following Solana. Solana started to load up the dishwasher and Glyph flashed on, “Shepard you have a incoming call from Helen Shepard.” 

Jane put the plates in the sink. “Solana I got to go take this, do you have thing?” 

Solana nodded as she started to wash the dishes, “Yeah go talk to your Mother. If I need help I can make Garrus help me.” 

Jane nodded as she headed into her office to take the call not wanting her parents to spot any of the Vakarians before she had a chance to tell them face to face. She turned the call on, “Shepard speaking.” 

Her Mother’s face popped up on the small screen, “Oh hey, Sweetie. I just wanted to call and tell you our shuttle left earlier. Some sort of hiccup in the original flight plan. We’ll be docking in D-20 in…” She looked at her omnitool, “About three hours. Are you going to be able to be at the dock to get us?” 

Jane nodded, “Yes.” Jane leaned back in her chair, “Do you guys have a room reserved? We can drop your stuff off and go get some lunch.” 

Helen sighed, “Yes.” She sighed, “I was thinking you could give me a tour of the Citadel. I found a shopper's guide and I thought we could go get our nails done and maybe do some shopping” 

Jane looked at her nails she’d gotten them done recently but it wouldn’t hurt to go to spend some time with her Mother. Jane thought of Vestia; she wasn’t as close to her own Mother but she couldn’t imagine having to watch her slowly die in front of her. “Sounds great.” 

Helen titled her head, “Honey are you ok?” 

Jane sighed and wiped her eyes as she realized she’d been tearing up. Jane sat up, “Yeah I’m fine. I just...so remember the family that I have staying?” Helen nodded and Jane leaned on the desk, “Their Mother, she’s been really sick for a really long time. She…” Jane closed her eyes, “She came to have her final days be with her family. It’s hard.” Jane opened her eyes trying not to cry. 

Helen looked shocked, “Jane…” Jane narrowed her eyes as Helen took a deep breath, “That is the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard.” Jane sighed glad that her Mother was being understanding. She hadn’t been that caring when Kaidan had died. Jane ran her hands through her hair. “Did you know them before they moved in or was it some extranet thing?” 

Jane looked to the screen then nodded, “Yeah, I’m dating their oldest.” Jane chewed in the inside of her cheek.

Helen smiled, “I knew you’d get over, what’s his name?" 

Jane slammed her hands on the desk, “This name was Kaidan!” Jane tensed as her mother forgotten her fiance name. “We were together for two years and we were planning our wedding and you can’t even bother to remember his name?” Jane stopped herself before she said more. 

Helen narrowed her eyes, “He was a bionic freak, you deserved better than that. Please don’t tell me this one isn't a freak too.” 

Jane sighed, “I have to go.” Jane disconnected the call and sat there a moment. She wished she had parents like the Vakarians so caring and supportive. Their son was dating a Human and they welcomed her with open arms and her own parents hated the fact that her first love was a Human bionic. 

“So Kaidan?” Jane looked up as Garrus slowly walked over to her. 

Jane sighed she knew this was going to be a conversation she’d have to have with him. “Yeah, my life before.” Jane rubbed just under her eye, “He died five years ago. In the accident that messed up my hip. We were on our way to Illium. Our ship was attacked by pirates. Kaidan pushed me into the escape pod.” Jane crossed her arms and laid her head on them. “When our pods got picked up by an Alliance cruiser. I called my Mother for support and she...she told me they disapproved of us anyway; said I was better off.” Garrus walked over and kneeled next to her desk, “An old wound.” she stated. 

Garrus put his hand on her shoulder, “He saved you?” Jane nodded as she slowly turned to face him. Garrus put his hands on the back of her head and pushed his head to hers, “So I should expect your parents to disapprove of me too?” 

Jane gave a short laughed and then reached up rubbing the back of Garrus’ neck, “If they don’t I’m not sure what I’d do.” Jane leaned back as she rubbed her thumbs over his mandibles. “But know, I do not need their approval.” 

Garrus relaxed his mandibles, “Good.” He pushed her hair out of her face, “Even old wounds can still hurt.” He said running his digits over her skin. 

Jane reached up and grabbed his hand, “Kaidan was a good man, he..made be believe that I was worthy of love. I never forgot that.” She kissed his hand, “I’m at peace with what happened, I just hate when.” Jane glanced at her computer, “People don’t show people the respect they deserve.” Jane narrowed her eyes, “Likely why meeting my parents at the docks will be the last I see of them. I’ll find some other Human to convince the Human parents that I’m worthy of teaching their children.” 

Garrus titled his head, “Do you really think it’ll be that bad?” Jane wasn’t sure. She hadn’t talk to her Father since he’d yelled at her about Kaidan, and her Mother had continually been disappointed with every discussion she’d made since she graduated High School. 

Jane leaned back in her chair as Garrus gently leaned on her, “Remember I told you how I slept around a lot? Well, according to some fancy therapist my Mother sent me too it was because I didn’t feel like I could have...a normal relationship.” 

Garrus titled his head, “And you have one with me?” He joked as Jane pushed in his crest. 

“Sort of, but back to my story. After the robbery I couldn’t live like that anymore. I spend years going through the motions going to therapist getting all the help my parents thought would make me better. It wasn’t until I met Kaidan...did I really start to heal.” Jane rubbed her fingers along Garrus’ fringe as he nuzzled her; resting his chest and head in her lap. “He was a soldier and I kept waiting for him to leave me, but he didn’t. He showed me how to love myself and be the woman I wanted to be and not the person my parents thought I should be. It was almost too perfect that my parents didn’t like him. It made loving him feel that much better.” Jane sighed, “I never thought I’d care for someone so much again.” Garrus slowly lifted his head, “Then you swaggered into my life.” Jane leaned in pushing her head to rubbed Garrus’ crest. 

Garrus purred as he nuzzled her, “The last week has been pretty crazy. We’ve had to open so much of ourselves to each other. Even as open as Turian are compared to Humans; if we opened up anymore to each other we could watch each others heart beats.” 

Jane chuckled, “I haven’t scared you off yet.” 

Garrus chuckled as he leaned in to give her a kiss, “It’ll take a lot more than angry parents and a old lover to scare me off.” Garrus adjusted as he moved closer to Jane he looked into her eyes and said, “I...love you, Jane Shepard.” he relaxed his mandibles in a smile and Jane took a deep breath as she pulled him to a kiss. 

“Not even a mild allergic reaction?” A new voice spoke quickly as if having a crazy sugar high. 

Jane turned spotting a tall salarian in her office, “Can I help you?” She narrowed her eyes unset about the sudden intrusion. 

Garrus stood up, “Oh, Jane is the Doctor Mordin Solus. He’s the school science teacher, he also a doctor. He has been doing house calls for me in exchanged that I keep his favorite nephew out of trouble.” 

Mordin was a older looking salarian one of his horns tips was broken off. He had a light brown coloration that turned into a soft cream color. “Yes, favorite nephew is doing well. Staying out of trouble. Garrus how is your mouth I have more anti-inflammatory cream if you require some.” He reached into his bag before Garrus could say anything and handed him a jar of yellow cream. 

Garrus looked at the jar, “I’ve been good Modin thanks. I still haven’t been able to figure out why my tongue swelled up so bad.” 

Mordin did a quick take of Jane then back to Garrus, “You didn’t ingest any levo based genes did you?” 

Jane felt her face grow warms as Garrus shook his head, “I know better than to eat levo based food Mordin. I told you I don’t.” 

“Garrus.” Jane finally spoke up. 

Garrus and Mordin turned to her, “Was that after our date?” Garrus narrowed his eyes then opened wide. Jane sighed as she started to laugh this was great.

Mordin nodded, he looked pleased with himself, “Just be careful. Lucky you didn’t go into anaphylactic shock. Keep cream.” 

Garrus rubbed the back of his head, “Thanks Mordin. But I didn’t call you here to tell me I’m allergic to my Girlfriend.” Garrus put the jar on Jane’s desk. “My Mother is here and she’d really sick. I know you’re a genius. Maybe you can figure out a way to...help her.” 

Mordin nodded, “Anything, She’d been to doctors before. You have files?” Garrus nodded as he showed Mordin to his Mother. 

Jane sighed looking at the jar. Now she knew why she hadn’t heard from Garrus the few days after their date. “Trouble comes in threes right?” She said to herself thinking about the angry parents, Garrus sick mother, and now finding out that her Boyfriend is allergic to her. Jane leaned her head on her desk, “Four my parents too. Fuck.” She hit her head on the desk a few time just enough to hurt.


	6. The Shepards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard's Parents are on Station and she isn't sure how things are going to play out.

Jane sat in Garrus’s car looking at the docking bay, she felt tense, then she felt a three finger hand on her leg. She turned looking at Garrus. “Ready?” He asked sounding so sure. Jane wished she could feel that. She took a deep breath then nodded. They both got out of the small shuttle car and headed to the docking bay to wait for Jane’s parents to get off. Jane crossed her arms as she leaned on a wall far enough away from the dock that she could see her parents before they could see her. Garrus had wondered off to check the flight schelde. Jane tapped her fingers over her arm as she started seeing people starting to unload. Mostly Humans but there was a few Salarians and a Quarian. Jane watched the female Quarian; she’d not seen one before but had taught about their history, a nomadic race that had fled their home world centuries ago when they created advanced AI units called Geth. Jane wanted to go talk to her but then she spotted her Mother a few steps behind the Quarian. 

Jane glanced around wondering where Garrus had gone off too. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath then headed over to her. Helen smiled once she spot Jane walking towards her, “Oh my Baby girl!” She rushed over hugging Jane. 

Jane pat her Mom back, “Good to see you too. Where is Dad?” 

Helen sighed, “Oh he wanted to talk to the pilot before getting off. You know how he can be sometimes.” 

Jane sighed, “Was it a bumpy flight?” 

Helen shook her head, “I don’t think so.” She looked around, “Though I do have to use the ladies room. I hate using the ones on flight they’re so small.” Jane pointed to the sign for the restrooms as her Mother rushed away. 

“That is your Mother?” Jane turned spotting the Quarian. Jane sighed and nodded, “You must be Jane. That woman talked about you non-stop the entirety of the flight.” 

Jane chuckled, “Oh yeah. Are you missing the Flotilla yet?” Jane tried to joke hoping the young Quarian wouldn’t be offended.

The glowing eyes behind the purple shaded environmental suit narrowed, “I’m am a little home sick. Nothing I can’t handle. I didn’t mean to be rude but I knew after the hours of hearing about you I had to met you.” She fidgets with her fingers, “I’m Tali'zorah nar Rayya.” 

Jane smiled, “Jane Shepard. Good luck on your pilgrimage.” 

The Quarian nodded, “Thanks.” and with that she turned walking away. 

“Who was that?” Jane heard the flanging voice of her boyfriend and turned looking up to him. His only saving grace was he had a bottle of orange cola in his hand that was extended out to her. 

“Peace offering?” She asked as she took the bottle and opened it. 

“Something like that. I was heading back when I saw your Mother rushing off to the relieving units.” Garrus took a drink of his darker colored drink. “But I didn’t see your Father. And you didn’t answer my question about the Quarian?” 

Jane shrugged her shoulders, “Tali’zorah nar Rayya. I’m guessing she had to sit next to or near my Mother on the flight and Mom talked about me so much that she needed a face to go with all the stories.” Jane glanced at the docking bay wondering where her Father was, “Mom said Dad was talking to the pilot so he should be out soon.” 

Jane took another drink as an older man walked out; his hair was almost completely white and he walked with a limp. Jane tensed remembering her Father, his anger and hardness she’d grown up with. Then a sight she wasn’t expecting as her Father stopped and a young adult Turian walked out catching up with him. She watched her Father laugh. The Turian had red colony mark that vertically stripped his face. Jane turned to Garrus, “Is...that my Father talking to that Turian?” 

Garrus titled his head, “He does look like the pictures you have of him. But I thought you told me he hates Turians?” 

Jane thought so too. She shook her head and walked over, “Dad?” 

He smiled, “Jane! Sweetie!” He rushed over embracing her. “Oh, it is good to see you again.” 

Jane half hugged him back, “Good to see you too. How was the flight?” 

“Smooth as could be. Glad they have better pilots than they did last time I flew into Citadel.” He released Jane and turned back, “Captain Qin got us here in one piece.” 

The Turian flexed his Mandibles, “That my job General Shepard.” He gave a small Alliance salute. “I hope your wife and you have a good vacation. I have to go report in.” 

Jane’s Father nodded, “Fly well.” He saluted back as Qin walked away. Jane watched the encounter not sure if she was really seeing it. “So let me guess Helen is in the ladies room?” 

Jane nodded, “Yes. Dad...what was that?” She tilted her head in the direction that Qin had walked. 

He sighed then rubbed his head, “I don’t know if your Mother told you...but I got in a pretty bad fight two years ago.” He looked down like it wasn’t something to be proud of, “I was doing some temp work on the fuel station in the Sol system. The fight was with a Turian, can’t really remember what the fight was about but he wiped the floor with me. It was stupid. Alliance officials were pissed and made me go to anger management classes. They discovered I had PTSD and I started getting some help.” He looked up catching Jane’s eyes, “When you called me I was...I was hoping to reconnect with you. Try and fix all the...unfatherly things I’ve put you though. Like yelling at you for going into teaching and not the military, pretty much everything with...Kaidan. I can’t fix anything, I did back then but your Mother tells me you have a new life here and I want to do what I can...to make sure you’re happy.” 

Jane felt tears in her eyes as she rushed to hug this man, this man that wanted to be the father she’d always wanted him to be. Jane rested her head on his shoulder then she heard her Mother, “What do you think you're doing? You put our stuff down right now!” 

Jane turned, Garrus had picked up one of the bags Helen had left at Jane’s feet that she hadn’t notice. Jane left her Father’s embrace, “Mom it’s ok.” 

Garrus had put the bags down as Helen huffed like an angry bird. “Ben Shepard you were just going to let this Alien walk off with my bag.” 

Ben scoffed, “I didn’t even know you left your bag, I just got off the ship.” He walked over to her, “Honey cakes calm down I’m sure there is an explanation.” Then both turned to Jane.

Jane sighed, “Garrus wasn’t stealing your bag.” Jane walked over and took Garrus hand, “Mom, Dad, this is Garrus Vakarian. My Boyfriend.” 

Helen looked like she’d just witness a murder and Ben smiled, “Vakarian. I know that name.” He extended his hand and Garrus shifted a bit more relaxed and shook the offered hand. 

Garrus relaxed his mandibles, “My Father was at Shanxi during the war.” it was the only situation that Jane’s Father might have heard the name.

Ben pointed at Garrus, “General Vakarian right. Damn you must be his oldest, right.” Ben laughed and turned back to his wife, “Hey Honey, you remember that Turian I let go caz he’d just gotten a call from home that his first son was born. Remember?” Helen wasn’t moving she looked like she might faint. “Wow Vakarian, that takes me back.” Ben rubbed his head. 

Garrus flexed his mandibles a few times, “Wait that was you? Father told us that story all the time he just didn’t know your name.” He turned looking at Jane, “All he knew was you had a four year old daughter and told him a Father should be home with his family.” 

Ben side stepped, “Is your old man around I’d really like to catch up now that we’re not trying to kill each other.” Ben joked. 

Garrus nodded, “Yeah we’re staying with Jane.” 

Jane watched as her Mother snapped out of whatever was going on in her brain and stormed over, “Jane Ann Shepard what is going through that thick head of yours?” Helen waved her hands around, “Is this some sick joke you can’t be dating a Turian...They're not Human.” Ben opened his mouth and she glared at him like death. 

“No, it’s not a joke” Jane stepped forward arms crossed, “Garrus is my boyfriend, I’m the happiest I’ve been in a long time.” 

Helen looked at Ben, “Ben talk to her.” 

Ben rubbed his head, “Honey cakes, remember what we talked about on the flight over? About this is Jane’s life and we’re happy for her being happy?” Ben picked up a bag, “I’m going to go get our stuff put away, you and Jane need to talk.” He shouldered one of the bags, “Come on Vakarian let, let the ladies talk.” 

Garrus glanced at Jane and she waved him off. He nodded as he picked up the remaining bag and walked with Ben. “My car it’s right over here.” He said as they walked

Helen sighed as she rubbed her head. Jane could tell that this wasn’t the situation they thought she’d be in. Jane was sure they figured she was with another bionic. “Dad seems happier.” Jane tried to change the subject to calm her Mother down.

Helen adjusted her coat, “He is. He was a different person when he came back from the war. He never told me what happened.” She touched her lips, “He’s more the man I married, it’s quite an adjustment.” Helen walked over and put her hand on Jane’s shoulder, “But Jane...a Turian?” 

Jane knew it would come back to Garrus, “Mom listen.” she took her Mother’s hand, “There is a lot more to Garrus that his species. They’re not the harden monsters they would tell us when I was growing up.” Jane smiled thinking of what Garrus’ Mother had told her yesterday, “Come have dinner with us. Let me show you the Vakarians the way I see them.” 

Helen forced a smile, “As long as I don’t have to kiss any. I’ll give it a go...for you.” 

Jane shook her head, “I’m sure it won't be necessary. I’ll explain some of their mannerisms on the way so you’re not completely caught off guard.” Helen nodded as they walked to the car and the four of them headed to the motel to drop off their stuff before heading out. 

Their motel was just on the other side of the Silversun Strip it was easily walking distance from her Apartment. Garrus put the bags down by the front door, “Jane you talked about spending time with your Mother. I was thinking about heading back to the house. Get it cleaned up and figure out some dinner.” 

Jane nodded, “Sounds like a plan.” She walked over to him, “I’ll give you a call when we’re on our way over.” 

Garrus chuckled, “Good.” he leaned over nuzzling the top of Jane’s head. She reached up rubbing his Mandibles with her thumbs. Garrus purred softly then he slowly broke the contact. “See you later.” Jane smiled watching him slowly turn heading back to his car. 

Ben chuckled, “See Helen, Turians can be tender...when they want to be.” He was going through one of his bags he had put on the bed. 

Helen sat on the bed, “It’s still strange, Ben.” 

Jane couldn’t blame her Mother she’d remembered all the horrible stories growing up about Turians sneaking to Earth and stealing bad children away. “It’s a little strange, but when you’ve spent as much time around aliens as I have, you stop seeing how different they are. You notice how similar they can be. I’m sure by the end of your visit you won’t notice it as much.” 

Helen didn’t look convinced as Ben found the hat he was looking for. An old Alliance N7 hat. It was wore out but he adjusted it on his head, “Still fits.” He chuckled, “Well you ladies have fun. I’m going down to Purgatory to met up with the guys.” 

Helen stood up, “Don’t drink too much remember we’re going to have dinner with the Vakarian and I don’t want you to be shit faced.” 

“I won’t, you two have fun.” He said as he made his way out of the motel. 

Helen sighed, “Alright, show me your world.” Jane smiled as they left the motel and spend the rest of the afternoon exploring and going through the different shops.

Jane was sitting in a massaging chair while an Asari rubbed her feet. Jane relaxed during her pedicure. Helen glanced over, “This has been wonderful. I’ve heard that the Citadel was amazing but this doesn’t even begin to describe how much I have enjoyed today.” 

Jane rested her hand on her lap, “It’s been a long time since I had someone to go shopping and get my nails done with.” 

Helen scoffed, “What you don’t get mani/pedis with Garrus?” She chuckled, “I heard Tarians have pretty sharp claws.” 

“Oh they do but Garrus keeps his dull. I don’t know if he’s always done that or if he just started too once he started being interested in me.” Jane looked at her freshly acrylic nails she gotten then filed to a dull point but had gotten a lighter blue color. She’d liked it and now that she was looking it over realized it was a close color of Garrus cock and a blush came to her face thinking about it. 

“How long have you two been together?” Helen asked as the Human rubbing her feet started painting them. 

Jane sighed, “He runs security at the school. He helped me out a lot when I first started working there.” Jane glanced over to her Mother, “Our first date a few weeks ago.” 

Helen sat up in her chair, “Jane you’ve only just started going out and…” She put her hands up, “Don’t you think you’re taking this a little fast? I mean a few weeks and his parents move into your apartment? I’m sure he’d there too.” 

Jane looked at the ceiling which was painted to look like a sunset. “I don’t doubt we’re moving faster than light, but I trust Garrus enough that if I needed space he’d give it to me. Besides they didn’t move in, there just there until...his Mother…” Jane couldn’t get it out. She knew that losing Vestia would be hard on all of them. “She’s just staying for a bit. Once she’s gone things will return to the way they were before.” She swallowed back the knot in her throat. Then her phone rang. She answered, “Shepard speaking.” 

“Hey Jane.” Garrus flanging voice sounded strange over the phone. 

Jane narrowed her eyes, “Garrus is everything ok?” 

Jane waited a bit then she heard Solana voice, “Sorry Shepard, Garrus is trying to do too much at once. He wanted to know if there was anything your parents would like to eat.” Jane sighed as she relaxed.

Jane looked at her Mother, “Do you have any preference to dinner tonight?” 

Helen shook her head, “As long as I can eat it without getting sick I don’t care. Your Father basically lives off rations still so I’m sure a home cooked meal will work for him.” 

Jane nodded, “I’m sure anything Garrus makes will be fine.” 

Solana laughed, “You hear that Brother they are putting their lives in your finer culinary skills.” 

“Shut it Solana!” Jane heard Garrus yell from far off. 

“What time do you think you guys will be here?” Solana asked Jane. 

Jane looked down at her toes then to Helen, “Wanna go pick up dad and be home in an hour?” Helen looked down at her own toes and nodded. Jane leaned back in her seat relaxing, “We’ll be home in about an hour. Does that sound good?” 

“Sure thing see you soon Sis.” And the call ended and Jane returned her phone carefully to her pocket. 

“Sis?” Helen asked. 

Jane chuckled, “Oh, uhm. So when you agree to be more than just a fling or one night stand in Turian culture you become an unofficial family member. Solana is Garrus’ little Sister. Since I’m dating her Brother, I’m also her Sister. Sometimes Titus sometimes calls me his Daughter.” 

Helen rubbed her ear, “You did always want a little sister. I just didn’t think this is how you’d get one.” Helen laughed and Jane rolled her eyes, “So what do you think Garrus will make for us?” 

Jane thought about it then shrugged her shoulders, “I have no idea. I usually cook for myself and when the family does make meals I’m pretty sure Titus does the cooking.” 

“It must be hard with their Mother being sick. If Ben was ever in the position that he had to take care of you he couldn’t handle it for more than a few hours. How long has she been sick?” Helen asked. 

The Asari at Jane’s feet smiled up to her then she got up and walked away. Jane stretched a bit making sure not to mess up the paint job, “As far as I know she’s been sick since Solana was little.” Jane wiggled her toes, “She’s been in a hospital on Palaven for the last fifteen years according to Garrus.” 

Helen expression soften, “So Garrus’ Father basically raised the two of them himself?” Helen sighed, “Being a soldier, you handle situation head on and you follow orders. I couldn’t imagine some of Ben’s buddies raising children on their own.” 

Jane locked her fingers resting them on her lap, “I told you Turians are different. Yeah they’re a military race more so than Humans are but family is just as important as rank.” Helen looked lost in thought then she got out some credits and paid. Jane was glad that whatever her Mother and Father had been though since she left had changed them for the better. 

They finished up in the salon and called a shuttle to take them to purgatory where she hoped her Father wasn’t drunk and starting fights. The club was loud and the lights flashed in a different hue of colors. Helen put her hand over her chest, “This isn’t the usually bar Ben goes to.” 

Jane chuckled, “If you want to wait here I’ll go find Dad.” Helen nodded as Jane walked into the bar. Purgatory wasn’t as popular as the other two bars on the Citadel, it was the nicer of the clubs. Jane looked around and then smiled spotting her Father and two other older soldiers watching an Asari dance. 

Jane walked over and Ben spotted her, “Jane?” The two men turned; one had a creepy set of blue tech eyes. He nodded as Jane got closer. 

Jane tried to talk over the music, “Dad we came to get you for dinner.” 

Ben sighed, “Boys this is my Daughter I told you about Jane these are some of the men I served with Jack Harper and William Kensworth.” 

Jane nodded, “It’s nice to met you. Sorry I have to abduce the General but he has to met my new boyfriend's parents.” 

The one with the glowing blue eyes turned to her, “Your Father tells us he’s a Turian. Don’t you think that is unnatural?” 

Jane put her hands on her hips, “Maybe if I was the last Human female in the galaxy and the very essent of our kind rested on my shoulders. But since it doesn’t I can sleep with whomever I want.” 

He put his hands up, “Best answer I’ve heard. Shepard you’ve raised your daughter well.” He picked up his glass, “Just always remember you should have interest of Humanity ahead of any other species.”

Ben slowly stood up, “Harper you can stop with that Terra Firma crap already.” He picked up his drink and finished it off. “Humans will always put themselves first. We don’t need you preaching to the choir.” Harper nodded, “You guys enjoy and I’ll see you at the shooting range tomorrow afternoon.” Ben walked around the table and held his arm out to Jane. She smiled and put her arm around his as they made their way out. 

Helen was talking to an Asari at the entrance. She looked glad to see them as she bid farewell to the Asari and joined them. “I was worried I’d have to send a search party.” She smiled as they walked out. 

Ben scoffed, “I’ve always found my way back to you Honey.” Helen smiled as Ben let go of Jane and walked with Helen. 

Jane chuckled as she called a cab and they headed back to the apartment.


	7. Family Gatherings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard and Vakarian share a wonderful meal, and Shepard deals with angry Turian parents

The front door to the apartment opened as the smell of food filled the air. “Oh man that smells good.” Jane said as her Mother and Father followed her in. Jane walked into the kitchen area as Garrus was on his knees messing with the trash compactor. “Having trouble?” Garrus turned and spoke but it was the high pitched clicks of his native language. Jane crossed her arms, “Glyph?” 

The VI floated into view. “Good Evening Shepard how can I help you?” 

Jane sighed, “Can you turn the translator back on?” 

The VI bounced, “I’m sorry Shepard, Garrus Vakarian overload the power trying to fix the trash compactor. I’m doing a reboot on all systems but it’s taking longer than expected. Mordin Solas is in with Mother Vakarian he’s using most of my processing power to work on a cure for her.” 

Garrus stood up and walked over to her. He made a short round of clicks at her and Jane knew she was going to have to learn his language. Jane titled her head then she repeated the sound Garrus had made at her which made him step back making a questioning face. Jane giggled, “Glyph will you tell Garrus Sorry for what I might have said messing around.” 

Ben and Helen walked in, “What is going on?” Ben asked, “Food smells good is it ready?” 

Glyph floated over to them, “Greeting Ben and Helen Shepard. Dinner is ready. Mother and Father Vakarian are working with Mordin Solus, Solana Vakarian is redressing after some Barbeque sauce dropped on her shirt. If you’d like to get your plates ready the food is already set out for you.” Glyph floated away toward the kitchen table. 

Jane glanced over seeing a large spread of food spread out. Some on red plates some one blue. “Glyph red plates are the Levo right?” 

“Yes and the blue plates are the Dextro- amino foods.” the small VI said. 

Helen smiled, “That is handy.” the two started to make their plates.

Jane walked up to Garrus. “What happened with the trash compactor?” She asked forgetting that the translator wasn’t working and it was unlikely he could understand her. 

The lights dimmed then returned Jane looked around then she heard Garrus, “Can you understand me now?” 

Jane smiled, “Yes, what happened?” 

Garrus glanced at Jane’s parent then turned to her, “I...burnt what I was trying to cook so I ordered a family dinner from Kikan Grill. I was trying to get rid of any evidence but I broke the trash compactor. I tried to fix it but...well I didn’t know Mordin was running test as well and I...overloaded the system.” 

It was at that point that Solana joined them, “Good job, Brother.” Garrus growled at her as she walked by. 

Jane rubbed his mandible, “Go get your parents and we’ll have a wonderful family dinner.” Garrus nodded as he walked to get his parents. Jane returned to the table as Solana was getting herself some food from the red plates. 

Helen sighed, “I’m glad you got the translators running again it would have been an interesting visit.” 

Jane took a seat next to her Father, “Tell me about it. If I’m going to be living with Turians I should learn the language.” 

Solana took a bit of meat for her plate, “Humans can’t speak Turian. You can learn to understand it but you don’t have the sub harmonics or range to speak it.” 

Jane crossed her arms leaning on the table, “Is that a challenge?” 

Solana narrowed her eyes and wiggled her mandibles, “Shepard if you can learn to speak even a simple sentence in Turian. I will be greatly impress.” 

Titus walked out supporting Vestia to her seat. The tired looking Turian took a deep breath once she was seated. She looked over to Ben and Helen, “Oh you must be Jane’s parents. It’s wonderful to meet you.” She coughed into her hand and Titus put his hand on her carapace. 

Helen looked a little worried and Ben spoke up, “General Titsu Vakarian. Never in a million years would I thought you see your scaly hide again.” 

Titus narrowed his eyes then chuckled, “General Shepard. The surprise was mine as well finding out my son and your Daughter were together.”

Garrus walked in and took the seat between this Mother and Jane. Ben chuckled, “So I guess the galaxy isn’t as big as everyone claims it is.” 

Titus chuckled as he started to grab food for his plate. “I guess not.” 

Solana turned to her Father, “Jane said she is going to try to learn to speak Turian. It’s impossible for humans to speak it right?” 

Vestia shook her head, “I wouldn’t say impossible. She wouldn’t be able to speak fluently and she couldn’t use any inflexions without sub vocals.” 

Jane smirked, “Well if Garrus overloads the system again I want to at least know he’s trying to fix it.” Jane took a bit of her food.

Garrus scoffed, “I’ve been told our language gives Humans a headache.” 

Jane swallowed, “It’s only a headache when you can’t understand me and I can’t understand you.” 

Ben shook his head, “I always thought it sounded like a bunch of birds and cats got in a fight. Back before we had translators some soldiers went crazy getting yelled at and not being able to understand.” 

Titus shook his head, “Well getting shot at doesn’t do much to improve one's mood.” 

Jane smiled at Titus and Ben talked about the war, as if they had been on the same side. Friend jest and stressful situation. Solana started asking Helen about Earth and what it’s like. Jane felt a hand on hers and she looked over to garrus, “So far things are going great.” 

Jane smiled, “Thank the Maker.” she whispered as they joined in the conversation enjoying their meal. 

Jane sipped her tea as Titus and her Father stood by the fireplace talking about their kids while Helen and Vestia fussed over Solana and her future. Garrus joined Jane on the couch he had a cup of Turian brandy, he put his arm around Jane, “I think you’re Mother is mapping out Solana future as we speak. I wonder if she knows that she’ll be heading off of Military training at the end of the school year?” 

Jane glanced over as the other women chatted. Jane sighed, “I’ll miss Solana. But I guess it’s normal for her to go off to training.” Jane sipped her tea as she watched her Father wave his arms around and Titus start to laugh. “I’m glad our Fathers are getting along. I was worried about the tension the war might have on them.” 

Garrus nuzzled Jane’s head, “It would be nice if everyone could just put their differences aside for the greater good. You wouldn’t be having any trouble at school if that was the case.” 

Jane leaned onto Garrus, “Right?” She sighed cradling her warm tea cup in her hands. 

Solana walked over, “Just a heads up Mom and Helen are talking about grandchildren.” She shook her head.

Garrus scoffed, “What Solana you don’t want to have a few before going off to training?” 

Solana chuckled, “They’re not talking about me.” She wiggled her mandibles then she walked to her room. 

Jane raised her eyebrows, “They couldn’t be talking about us? I can’t even think what a Turian-Human baby would look like.” Garrus glanced over to his Mother. Jane took another drink of her tea, “Besides you can't have babies with someone you’re allergic to.” Jane turned to look at Garrus, “Why didn’t you tell me you had a reaction?”

Garrus sighed as he turned toward Jane, “I didn’t know for sure it was you. I just woke with an itchy throat, then I went home and slowly got worse from there. It didn’t even occur to me that it was because.” He lowered his voice “...I went down on you. I message Mordin to come over, he knew it was an allergic reaction, I didn’t tell him about you, just the restaurant I ate at.” He rubbed his neck, “With Mordin being a teacher at the school I knew you...did want the school know, about us.” 

Jane glanced towards the downstairs bedroom, “Is Mordin still here?” 

Garrus shook his head, “No he left right before dinner. I told him he was welcome to stay but he had to go. I guess his favorite nephew has some big project they’re working on.” 

“Your Mother has barely coughed this evening, I guess whatever he’s doing with her is helping.” Jane watched Vestia having a good conversation with her Mother. 

Garrus nodded, “He’s helped with her symptoms but she still getting worse. I knew going to Mordin was a long shot but when you get towards the end it’s better than nothing.” Jane reached out and took his hand in hers. He purred softly as they enjoyed their evening. 

Jane sighed as she sat at her desk. Titus was walking around the center of her classroom which she’d pushed the chairs and desk back so the circle of Turain parents could stand around him. Jane listen to the clicks and growled of the Turian language. The parents had requested she leave but being they couldn’t be in the room without a staff she agreed to turn the translators off. It had been a good compromise as they spoke. 

The door to her classroom opened as a female Human with long dark hair peeked in. The room of Turians turned to her and she looked a little worried before spotting Jane. Jane waved her over at the Parents went back to listening to Titus. “Ms. Shepard?” The woman spoke softly but with a sort of authority. Jane nodded motioning to a chair. The woman was in a white uniform Jane didn’t recognize as she took a seat. “My name is Miranda Lawson. I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time.” 

Jane sighed, “Could we do it later I’m in the middle of a parent teacher conference.” 

Miranda glanced over, “I see, do you always have the translators turned off in these meetings?” 

“Only if they request it. I’m sorry Ms. Lawson but I’m busy.” Jane leaned back in her chair, “And if school security sees you wandering the halls without a guest pass you’ll be removed from the station.” 

Miranda half smiled, “Oh, I’m not a guest. I’m a new faculty staff. I was just going around to meet with all the other teachers.” She slowly stood up, “I’m sorry to have bothered you. I’ll come by later when you’re not so busy.” 

Jane felt bad about putting her off. Jane stood up and walked Miranda to the door. “Listen hopefully this will be over soon. We can talk later?” 

“I’m look forward to it.” Miranda smiled and shook Jane’s hand before leaving. Jane watched her go before closing the door. Jane returned to the room and she saw Titsu giving her a worried look. She smiled and returned to her desk. Titus returned to talking and now some parents were talking too; likely asking questions. There was an order to it and Jane was sure it had to do with the military training all Turians went through. She was pretty sure the Human parent meeting would be full of yelling and rude comments. Jane returned to her datapad which she’d pulled up a site on basic understanding of the Turian language. She started getting lost in the chapters when she heard a ap on her desk she looked up seeing Titsu looking down at her. 

Jane put her datapad down and pulled up the system to get the translators back on. She turned to him, “We should be back?” 

Titus nodded, “Yes. We’re ready for you.” Jane nodded as she stood up and brushed her uniform encase it had gotten a wrinkle from sitting. 

She walked to the middle of the circle looking around at the mixture of male and female Turains. Jane stood as her Father had taught her tall and proud. “I understand your worries. Having a Human teach your children, the future of your species. I know Turians and Humans have not always seen eye to eye but I want you all to understand that I have the best interests in these kids at heart.” 

A female Turian with red stripes down her face growled, “If that is the case why is my daughter learning about Human casualties. That isn’t her History it’s your.” 

Jane turned to face her she held her head high, “You're right it’s not. We have a saying on Earth and it might apply elsewhere but the History is written by the victors. The Relay Incident wasn’t won, it was stopped before it became a full on war. Before our two species even began the threaten the livelihood of the other. There was no victor so the history is skewed. Turains teach their children what happened through your eyes. An unknown race of aliens was messing with a Relay that was off limits due to the Rachni. You stepped up to protect what you thought needed protecting. But to us we were just fumbling in the dark. To Humans it was a War, we’re smaller and softer than Turains. I want the kids to understand that point of view. I don’t want a new species to emerge and met their first unknown with gunfire.” Jane turned looking around the room, “I will not stop teaching the whole pictures. Not for Humans, Turians, Salarians, or the Asari. If what I’m teaching is wrong I’ll adjust but I am not going to sugarcoat the world so one race looks better than the others.” Jane took a deep breath feeling like she’d just given a motivational speech to men going off the war. 

Jane had stood her ground like Titus and Garrus had shown her. She wanted the respect of these parents. Not just to make teaching easier but because they needed to see her as someone they could trust their children around. The female that had spoken stepped forward. Jane faced her as she smiled, “Well put Ms. Shepard.” She did a quick glance at Titus. “The Dalatrian recall their complaint. I wish more Humans had the backbone you’ve shown today.” and with that she turned as her Mate nodded and followed her out. A few seconds passed before a male with yellow marks under his eyes stepped up and made a recall on his own complaints. Jane nodded as the other parents followed suit and left the classroom. 

Once it was just Titus and her she fell to her knees overwhelmed by what just happened. Titus walked over to her squatting down next to her, “Well done.” 

Jane rubbed her hands down her face, “That was intense.” Titus nodded as he pat her shoulder and stood up. “Thank you so much for talking to them.” 

Titus chuckled, “I didn’t say much. They voiced their complaints, and I told them about what you’ve done for my family. That someone that would open their home to us wasn’t the sort to be bias and hate filled.”

Jane put her hands on her knees, “You told them that?” Jane crossed her hands over her chest, “What else, did you mention Garrus?” 

He shook his head, “I mentioned he worked here. That is how you became involved but it wasn’t my place to tell them you are his Mate.” He slowly started to push the desk back to their rows. Jane got up from the floor and helped him. “Who was that woman that came in?” he asked as he finished the first row. 

Jane looked around the room, “Miranda Lawson. She said she was a new faculty member and she wanted to chat but I told her I was busy and she’d have to come back later.” She pushed a desk making sure it was lined up with the others. “I didn’t think we had any teaching positions opened.” 

Titus scratched his chest, “Maybe she isn’t a teacher. She didn’t look like the material short that make good teachers.” 

Jane stopped, “And I do?” 

Titus nodded, “You have a good mixture of material and military that any Turian would look for in teaching something such as history or strategy. That woman had a coldness about her that I don’t think would mesh well with the young.” 

Jane chuckled as she looked around the empty classroom thinking of where each kid sat during each period. “It’s likely that these will be my only children.” She crossed her arms.

Titus nodded, “Turain and Human biology don’t really work together, but there is always adoption. There are always young looking for a family to care for them. Even on Palaven they have small housing units for children that have lost parents for one reason or another.” 

Jane rubbed her head, “Maybe once we get to our first year anniversary I’ll start thinking about kids. If our relationship is going to be one train wreck after another I don’t know if I can handle it.” Jane looked over seeing the somber expression in Titus’ eye and she put her hands up, “Not that I don’t love Garrus but even you have to admit the last two weeks have been a challenge.” 

Titus nodded, “It has, but all good things are worth fighting for. Just remember that.” He walked over to Jane, “I do know how you are feeling. When I found out my wife was sick. She was halfway through her term with Solana. Garrus was just getting ready to go off to training and I was getting called off to deal with Humans and Turians that refused to accept that we weren’t fighting each other anymore.” Titus sat on one of the desk, “I spent the whole mission worried that I was going to lose Vastia and my second child while I was away. I tried to delay Garrus’ training so someone could be home but I couldn’t hamper his future for my sake.” Titus chuckled, “He missed his shuttle, he told me on accident. Told me he slept in...but I knew it was to make sure his Mother was safe until I returned.” 

Jane sat on a desk, “I can see Garrus doing that. He’s got a good heart.” Titus nodded as he looked around the classroom. “He’s going to make an amazing Father someday.” Jane added.

The door to the classroom opened and Miranda poked her head in. “I saw the line of Turians leaving. Do you have time now Ms. Shepard.” 

Jane nodded as Titus stood up, “Glad we got this sorted out. Make sure Solana doesn’t get behind.” 

Jane nodded and shook Titus hand as if he’d been a part of the parent group, which was half true. Titus walked out of the room and Miranda walked in. “So what was all that about if you don’t mind me asking.” 

Jane sighed, “Oh just at the end of teaching about the Relay Incident and I had a few parents thinking if was being bias and making the Turains look bad.” Jane rubbed her ears, “Tomorrow I have a handful of Humans coming in thinking that I’m teaching their kids about how horrible Humanity is so it’s a pile of fun.” Jane rolled her eyes as she stood up. 

Miranda chuckled, “I heard the Contact Wars is the hardest subject to teach about. I guess they weren’t kidding.” 

Jane nodded, “I just lucked out that Garrus’ Father was willing to come in and try to smooth things out before I talked to them.” 

Miranda crossed her arms, “Garrus? You mean Officer Vakarian the head of Security?” 

Jane nodded, “Oh yes, sorry. Officer Vakarian, he heard I was having trouble and offered to help.” Jane crossed her arms loosely across her chest, “He’s been here a long time if you ever need to know anything about the school or the kids he’s the one to talk to. I know Turians have a rep for having a stick up their butts but not...Officer Vakarian.” Jane was going to have to work on not sounding so familiar with Garrus at work.

Miranda nodded, “I’ll keep that in mind. Sounds like you're quite resourceful yourself. The other teachers speak highly of you and according to a student poll you’re one of the more favored teachers.” 

Jane smiled, “I do what I can.” She tried to not let that information go to her head, did the staff really think that? Jane slowly walked to her desk, “ So you’re new faculty are you a teacher?” 

Miranda shook her head following Jane, “I’m not sure when it’ll be announced but I’ll be the new principal of the school.” 

Jane froze, “New Principal? Is Amarilla stepping down?” 

Miranda sat on the desk in the front row, “Sort of. The school is being put under a new district and so a number of staff members are being replaced. I’m just doing my rounds to see what the school is in need of.” 

Jane fidgeted with her fingers, “I have only been here a year but if you’d like any recomendations I could give some input.” 

Miranda licked her top lip, “Oh really? Anyone you think needs to be replace?” 

Jane Shook her head, “No, ones to keep. The kids respect Officer Vakarian. They know if he’s here they better behave. Dr. Solus is a great teacher as well, he’s also has his medical degree so he’s good to have around during the sporting and activity events. Urdnot Wrex is the best coach. Even for a Krogan he’d really got a level head on him. He also help Vakarian keep the kids in line.” 

Miranda looked down at her shoes then back to Jane, “The school has a Krogan as a coach?” Jane nodded. Miranda crossed her arms, “What do you think of the Human teachers and staff?” 

Jane tapped her fingers on the desk, “Adams, Gab and Ken do a great job keeping the station running. I’ve never heard of an engine or power problem. Uhm…” Jane scratched her head, she knew there was more Humans that worked at the school but she didn’t have any real opinion of them. “I don’t really know any of the other Human teachers, I have seen them before but they don’t usually volunteer at events. That's where most of us get out of the classroom and interact with each other. I remember when Wrex first saw me at an event he was surprised there was even Human staff; he’d never seen one at any of the events.” Jane smiled and Miranda still had a friendly but emotionless express.

She finally nodded, “I’ll take your recommendation into account while making my list. It was good talking to you Ms. Shepard. I wish you luck dealing with the other parents tomorrow.” 

Jane stood up offering her hand, “Thanks Ms. Lawson.” Miranda shook Jane’s hand before heading out of the classroom. Jane had a sinking feeling in her gut and she was worried this new Principal was going to try and root out the non-Human staff. Jane took a deep breath as she leaned on her desk. She shook the meeting with Miranda out of her head and started working on her lesson plan for the following week. Thinking she could get a head for a change since they’d been moving off the topic of the Contact Wars. 

She was about to close her computer when the door to her classroom opened and a very large creature walked in. Last year Jane would have been terrified of the large Krogan with the deep scars down the left side of his face, but Jane had gotten to know him. “Hey have you seen that new Human around here?” he spoke harshly as he rushed over to Jane’s desk. He was in a similar uniform coloration that Garrus wore but it was cut for his large body shape and the hump on his back. 

Jane turned her computer off. “Ms. Lawson. Yes she came by and spoke to me. Why?” 

Werx leaned on her desk, “Mrs. Stevenson told me that was the new Principal and I should pack my desk now. That there wasn’t a chance if hell she’d let me stay here.” He slammed his fist on Jane’s desk, not hard enough to break it but it was loud. 

Jane stood up. “She told me she was taking over Amarilla position. She asked me about other staff and I told her you’re a great coach and you help Garrus keep the school safe.” 

Wrex stood up, “You said that about me?” he sounded shocked. 

Jane nodded, “I won’t sit by and watch her root out the non-Humans. She’s already given me the upper hand stating that I’m the most liked teacher at the school. If I really hold that position I have some sway. And after my conversation the the Turian parents today I’ll have their support too.” 

Wrex crossed his arms, “I heard about that mess from Garrus. Glad it went well. Maybe tomorrow after you talk to the Humans we can go to Armax Arena and pretend they are the parents.” Wrex chuckled. 

Jane shook her head, “Maybe.” She looked at the time, “I better be heading home. My parents are still in town and I have to spent time with them.” 

Wrex watched her pack up, “Jane if there is any way, you can help me keep my job...with the Genophage, I’ll never have a chance to have kids of my own. This is the closest I’ll ever get to being a parent.” 

Jane stopped looking Wrex over. He was the only Krogen she’d ever known and he was usually blunt and straightforward, but now she was seeing a new side to him. He’d never talked about the Genophage before, the sterilization plage the Turians and Salarians had spread across Tuchanka centuries ago. Jane walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, “I’ll do what I can Wrex. Why don’t you head home and not worry about it.” 

Wrex nodded, “Thanks Shepard.” The Krogan slowly left the classroom and Shepard sighed not sure what she was going to do. One problem at a time, she thought slowly making her way home.


End file.
